GMAD Reinstated
by Shawn Kaijira
Summary: Modern AU! The Big Four...Guardians of the World. They say that they protect they protect the world from Darkness. So where were they when it took over? Without them, we were the last line of defense if they disappeared, but even we weren't enough and we were forced into hiding. But now that time is over. It's time to fight. For our hopes. For our dreams. AND FOR OUR DRAGONS!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

(A/N: Hey guys, it's me again. Anyways, I guess I am writing this fanfic. Huh, go figure. Any who, this is about a group of awesome people, who were thought to be dead, reunite once again to find The Big Four and saver their corrupted world. This'll mostly be about OC's but trust me, it will be awesome. Enjoy!)

 **(Story Begins)**

 _The sky was dark. And all you could see was a boy with a flaming scythe, falling, while slicing through horses made of black sand with yellow eyes. The black sand horses were the manifestation of fear itself._

 _The boy swung his scythe in a wide arc with surprising strength, sending a wave of flames in a crescent shape. The crescent shaped flames slammed into the black sand, turning them into glass horse statues. With a grunt, he landed on the ground with a roll and stopped as the horses made contact with the ground and shattered completely behind him._

 _He sighed in relief and leaned against the wall, panting. He was covered in cuts and bruises, but he'll live through it._

 _'Its official' the boy in question thought, '...we lost'. With a grunt, he stood up and hefted his scythe on his shoulders and ran down the destroyed street. The street wasn't the only thing that wasn't destroyed. Buildings, stores, homes, everything._

 _'It was our job to protect the world from Darkness' he jumped over a destroyed car, 'to be the last line of defense if The Big Four failed' from under the car, a pillar of black sand shot into the sky, knocking him into the ground._

 _'As you can tell, that rarely happened'_

 _The scythe wielder looked in shock as the pillar took the form of a creature he had no idea_ **he** _was capable of creating. The creature was as big as a house and a tail as long as a bus. It's head looked like a horse with razor sharp teeth sticking out past his lower lip. It's eyes were amber yellow._

 _This was a dragon! A dragon made out of nightmares!_

 _'Seriously?! Horses I probably get but...' the boy thought, 'who has a nightmare about dragons?!'_

 **(Line Break)**

"AHHH!"

A boy screamed as he shot up from his bed. He breathed heavily as he looked around his surroundings.

Darkness. That's all you can see. The only light you can get from in here is the fear-o-meter, which is glowing yellow. It feeds off the fear within the room.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

He gave another yelp as his alarm went off, causing the meter to grow brighter. He groaned and got up to go to the bathroom and tool a shower. As he wiped the steam off the window, he looked at his reflection.

He had a tired and blank look on his face. His pale yet well built lean body and black hair was now damped with water, and his onyx black eyes had hints of red, due to exhaustion. He smiled to inspect his abnormally sharp canines. He reached into the cabnit and took out yellow eye drops.

He braced himself as he put both drops onto his eyes. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. 5 minutes later, he looked in the mirror with a blank look as the white in his eyes were now yellow.

He made his way to his room and put on a pair of black dress pants and black dress shoes.

"Gee, what should I wear today" he said sarcastically to himself as he held up a black long sleeve shirt in one hand, and a black short sleeve in another "black with black or black with black"

The fear-o-meter makes a buzz noise and opened a department, much to the boys' despair.

He quickly sinks to one knee as black sand began to dispense from the department and take form of a horse! The sand horse stalks towards the now cowering boy while blowing steam out of its nose.

 ** _"What did you say young man"_** a British voice said through the horse!

"Nothing, Lord Pitch Black" he said as he was backed against the cold wall.

 _ **"Your lying"**_

"I'm not, I swear" he stuttered.

 _ **"Hmm...your name is Shawn Kaijira, yes"**_

"Yes my lord" the boy, Shawn Kaijira, said averting his eyes away from the horses'.

 _ **"This is your first offence, correct"**_

"I believe so"

 _ **"I suppose I could let you off with a warning"**_ Shawn mentally sighed in relief, " _ **however you must be reminded that one mustn't lie"**_

Shawn's eyes widened. It wasn't because of the punishment, it was because he could practically hear him grinning. But before anything could happen, his bedroom door busted wide open.

The black sand horse looked to see an old man in his late 50's standing at the door holding a grey card with the word "PASS" on it.

"It's alright my lord" he said, his voice filled with power, "he has a pass"

The horse then stalked towards the old man, but he showed no fear, "According to the rules; _your_ rules, that if a citizen commits a crime and/or treason, a family member older than 50 can use a card to pass. Am I wrong"

The horse got into the old man's face breathed steam but he didn't falter, _**"What is your name, old man"**_

"Randal Flare XIV"

 _ **"Randal Flare"**_ Pitch scoffed, **_"I'll be keeping a close eye on you"_**

The horse snatched the ticket, quite rudely and melted back into sand. The sand then flowed back into the fear-o-meter.

Randal let out a sigh of relief and turned towards Shawn, "You OK kid"

"Ah" Shawn said as he got up, "thanks grandpa"

*WHAM*

"GUAAH" Shawn cried out in pain and clutched his comedic bump on his head, "what the hell was that for"

"For getting into trouble" he said as he massaged his knuckles, "besides, what did you do to piss off the horse off""

"Oh Shawn"

Shawn thought that his grandpa was going to scold him or hit him again, but instead he did the exact opposite. He embraced him into a hug.

"I'm proud of you for being brave" he whispered in his ear so the fear detector couldn't hear him, "but next time, call me, OK"

Shawn frowned slightly before throwing on a fake smile, "Yes grandpa"

"Good" he said as he pulled away. "Now" he said as he slapped his shoulders and walked out the room, "finish getting dress. You still have to go to school"

He let out a small sigh and looked out the window as he slipped on his long sleeve, _'Was my nightmare real...or is reality my nightmare'_

He grabbed his (surprise surprise) black backpack and closed the door, leaving it in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Summary: Modern AU! The Big Four...Guardians of the World. They say that they protect they protect the world from Darkness. So where were they when it took over? Without them, we were the last line of defense if they disappeared, but even we weren't enough and we were forced into hiding. But now that time is over. It's time to fight. For our hopes. For our dreams. AND FOR OUR DRAGONS!

 **(A/N: Rated T for death, swearing and teenagers)**

 **(Story Begins)**

 ** _*BOOM*_**

 _"GUAAH" A figure was sent flying into a wall, blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth. His eyes widened as a black sand dragon was about to ram him! Thinking quickly, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, gathering as much energy as possible. Just as the dragon was getting closer, his eyes shot open, revealing them to be reptilian slit red! And out of his mouth, shot a torrent of flames!_ _The dragon gave one final shreik of pain as it fully turned to glass._

 _The boy jumped down from the wall as it made contact, completely shattering it. As the shards fell, the boy looked at them in sadness, "Sorry...Nightmare Dragon" He picked up his scythe and continued to tread on, not looking back. As he ran, he didn't notice that he was being followed._

 _His follower was a female. She had long flowing black hair that covered the right side of her face, sparkling grey eyes with black eye liner and pale skin and a black scarf covering the bottom half of her face. She wore a black t-shirt, black pants and knee high boots. What a strange person' she thought as she watched him continue to run, 'even though the dragon was a fake, he treated like it was real'_

 _ **"TIMORE!"** a gruff voice spoke within her head, bringing her out of thought,_ **_"Status report"_**

 _"Relax, Bludvist" the girl, Timore scolds as she began to walk away, "the dragon was triggered by a false alarm. Really, you should feed those dragons"_

 _The voice of Drago Bludvist grunts in annoyance, **"Take your complaints about feeding the beasts to your father. He said that they feed on fear"**_

 _'Well maybe it's because nobody's scared of him' she thought._

 _You guessed heard right, Timore Black is the daughter of Pitch Black. Who would have a kid with that creep, will be one of the worlds greatest mysteries. Unlike her father, she doesn't like spreading fear all over the world. Of course, she needs to spread fear, but not to the point where you dominate everything._

 _The daughter of Fear looked in the direction of where the boy with the scythe was going, and created a butterfly made out of sand._

 _"Follow the boy, then fly back as soon as you can" she said to it before it flew away._

 _'You've peeked my interest' she thought as she sunk into the shadows, 'R**d*mFl**e1*'_

 **(Line Break)**

"...awn...Shawn"

Shawn was awakened by a nudge on his shoulder. He looked to see his grandpa, looking at him in concern as they stopped at a red light, the only other color besides black, grey, and yellow.

"Are you OK" he asked.

"Y-yeah, I was um...sleeping?" Shawn said, though he didn't believe it. Neither did Randal.

"You sure" he asked, "you were mumbling things in your sleep"

"What did I say"

"You said 'sorry' and 'interesting'" he said as the light turned green; another color besides the usual, and drove off, "what were you dreaming about"

"It was about...huh, what was I dreaming about" he hummed to himself. It was unusual to have the same dream twice. Especially in one day. It was even impossible to have the same nightmare in one week.

"If you don't want to talk about, you don't have to" the elder said with a smile. It was rare for people to actually smile. But for Shawn's grandpa, he always found away to smile. And make him smile.

"It's not that, it's just-"

"It's ok, I get it" he interrupted with a _mischief_ smile. You _really_ don't see those anymore.

"You do"

"Yeah, all 15 year olds have those perverted dreams"

"G-GRANDPA!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"...hehe...HAHAHA!"

Soon the car was filled with crazy cackles. Now it was against the rules to have fun. But Randal did not give a damn. He did whatever he could to get his grandson to smile once.

As the laughter died down, Shawn asked, "Hey grandpa...what's a Timore"

"..."

"...Grandpa"

"Huh, oh" he blinked before chuckling, "sorry kid, I'm getting so old, my hearings numb"

"But you're only 50" he said as he sweat dropped.

"Timore means fear in Latin" he smiled warmly before chuckling, "and boy was she scary"

 _'She'_ he thought confusedly. Before he could even ask what he meant, they arrived at Shawn's school. At the front of the school were buff guards wearing modern-Viking armor. They inspect the students eyes, to make sure that their yellow.

"Alright, I will see you at 3:00" he said as he reached into the back seat and pulled out Shawn's backpack and handed it to him, "learn something new and stay out of trouble. If you do want to start trouble-"

"Don't get caught" Shawn interrupted as he got out the car.

"That's my boy" he said as the door slammed shut. He sighed as the guards got in his grandson's face and inspected his eyes before letting him in. He gripped the steering wheel as one pushed him inside.

He sighed, calming himself down before driving off.

 **(Line Break)**

Randal parked his car in the garage and went inside the house.

He walked down the hallway before stopping at a door. He put his hand on the door nob and concentrated.

Steam erupted from door before being enveloped in flames! As the flames died down, all that was left was a stone wall. On the wall was a symbol of a creature with wings that resembles a bat, curved up in a ball. At the end of the ball, the creature's tail seemed to have a flap of some kind.

This was the symbol of a Night Fury, The Alpha of the Dragons! It was the first dragon of it's kind to be trained by humans. But one day he and his rider disappeared. Along with his comrades.

Randal touched the symbol and concentrated again. The symbol glowed a red orange color, causing the stone wall to slide back and sink into the ground!

Randal was about to take a step forward, but started coughing. He quickly cover his mouth, making sure nothing comes out. He looked at his hand and noticed something red and wet.

Blood.

 _'Damn...everyday it's getting harder to do that'_ he thought as he walked inside the secret room, _'the more magic I use, the more it takes a toll on me'_

Inside the room, it was large and colorful. The walls were painted forest green and trimmed red. On one side the wall were paintings of beautiful yellow flowers. On the other side was targets used for archery, test dummies and punching bags.

There was a whole wrack of weapons filled with bows and arrows, swords, knives, shields, axes and more.

He looked into the mirror that was hanging on the side of a wall. He noticed that his red hair got more dull and more grey streaks appeared.

 _'Yeah, I'm not as young as as I use to be'_ he thought as he scratched his hair. He noticed something gleaming in the mirror.

He turned around to see something under a cloak, leaning against a brown arm chair. He walked over and pulled the cloak off of the revealing a scythe!

He hefted scythe up and and gave a few test swings. He looked at one of the dummies and got into a swinging position. He closed his eyes and once again concentrated.

Steam erupted from the blade and began to glow a red orange color. His eyes shot open revealing reptilian slit red eyes! With a shout, he swung his scythe and shot a flames in a crescent shaped form!

The flames hit their target, causing a massive explosion! He twirled his scythe around before swiping down, extinguishing the flames.

"Yup" he said to himself smirking, "I still got it"

He then heard a growl on the other side of the room. Randal's body tensed before crouching low, stalking slowly to the source of the noise. He turned the corner and saw a sight that made his heart quake.

A magnificent creature with beautiful black and red wings and flaps on its tail, black scales and slit yellow eyes groaning in pain. This was a dragon! And not just any dragon, a hybrid between a Night Fury and a Monstrous Nightmare! A Night Flame! His Night Flame!

The dragon looked just as old as it's rider. Randal dropped his scythe and quickly ran over to check on his companion. The dragon seem to fallen and is struggling to get up.

"Oh my gods, R" he said as he helped the dragon to it's feet, "*grunts* you should be resting." He guided the old dragon, R to it's pen and slowly helped him down.

R rested his head on Randal's lap and closed his eyes. The old man smiles, "Yeah, were getting old"

He looked to the left and eyed the map attatched to the wall. He sighed, _'To old...I'll soon have to tell Shawn the truth'_

The dragon nudge Randal in the gut, as if sensing his despair. He looked down to see the dragon looking at him with concern. He smiled and scratches the dragon behind the ear. The dragon purred and relaxed. The old man smiled and leaned back and relaxed.

Unbeknownst to him, a small black sand horse was watching the whole thing! The horse quickly dashed out the room, and into the fear-o-meter.

 **(Line Break)**

In an unknown location, the small horse pops out of a hole and presented itself to it's master.

"What is it" a British voice said. The horse turned into a cloud of sand, and projected the image of Randal holding the scythe from earlier.

"Well that makes a lot of sense" a voice said from behind him. Pitch turned around and smirked at his best asset. His asset had jet black hair, amber yellow eyes and pale skin. He wore a long black cape over an obsidian black armored chest plate, black cargo pants, black combat boots and black gloves.

"Randal Flare, Random Flame" he said before chuckling, "that is clever"

"Will he be dealt with" the King of Fear asked.

"Definitely" he replied with an evil smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Summary: Modern AU! The Big Four...Guardians of the World. They say that they protect they protect the world from Darkness. So where were they when it took over? Without them, we were the last line of defense if they disappeared, but even we weren't enough and we were forced into hiding. But now that time is over. It's time to fight. For our hopes. For our dreams. AND FOR OUR DRAGONS!

 **(Story Begins)**

Shawn yawned as he made his way towards his math class. Five classes have passed since he got to school and the best way to describe school is long, tiring and boring. Here at Black Academy, there is no fun.

In all his classes, he nearly fell asleep. Actually he did fall asleep in English class. The only reason why he didn't get caught was because he slept with his eyes open.

Grandpa Randal would be proud.

As he walked down the hallway, he was hit by a sudden way of nausea. It was so bad, that it made his vision blurry. He blinked a few times, to try to regain his senses. But all he could see was darkness.

Through the darkness, he was able to make out a blurry image of a person holding something. The object he saw seemed to be...a scythe!

 _'What is going on with me today'_ Shawn thought as he closed his eyes and shook his head, _'I'm loosing my mind'_

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by the sound of shouting. The world around him returned back to normal. And the scythe wielder, like a ghost vanished.

He, like many other students looked down the hallway to see what all the commotion was about.

Two guards were holding two students, one male and one female, who were in their...undergarments.

Now it was against the rules for students to make any physical contact besides hand shaking. And the punishment is something you do _NOT_ something you want to experience.

But the person who enforces it is much scarier. The principal of Black Academy, Mother Gothel. She wore a long ruby red dress and red heels and a black cloak.

"Sexual contact is not allowed at this academy" Gothel said with her arms crossed behind her back, "especially two you two disgusting pigs"

"Disgusting pigs" the girl said dangerously low, "who do you think you are to talk like that to us..."

 _'Uh oh'_ Shawn thought as he winced.

"You..."

 _'Don't do it'_

"Old..."

 _'Don't say it'_

"Hag" she said with a smug look on her face. Most of the students had to hold in their breathes to try not to laugh at the look on Gothel's face.

 _'You said it'_ Shawn thought as he looked down. Gothel regained her composure and turned towards the girl with a scowl.

"Well if that's how you wanna play" she said before turning to the guards, "alright then. Get her ready"

The girl grunts and squirms as the guard carries her away. Gothel turned to the boy, "Do you have something to say young man"

 _'Say no man'_ Shawn thought, _'say no'_

"Yeah, I do actually" the boy said.

"Then you can join your friend" she replied as the guard dragged him away. Shawn sighed and shook his head in sympathy. The penalty for breaking the rules were...not pretty...literally.

And the worst part is that the students had to watch it like a public execution.

 **(Line Break)**

Students were lined up on the field, separated by gender.

The irony. Amongst them, Shawn stood in the fourth row. Unfortunately that was basically a close up.

"Need I remind you the punishment for breaking" Gothel spoke loudly for all the students to hear, "if you break the rules, you'll be expelled. If you talk back to me, then your youth will be mine"

The boy and girl from before were wrapped in chains and were gagged with a rag. They wore a black robe and black sand shoes.

Again, the Irony.

"But since they did both" Gothel said with a small grin, "their life force is mine." She touched the boys head and absorbed his youth! The boys screams were muffled by the gag as he felt himself get older.

His skin turned grey and wrinkly, his brown hair fell from his head and his eyes roll to the back of his head, and his hands became bony. The girl can only watch in horror and cry as she watched the possibly love of her life die before her. Gothel took a deep breath and smiled, feeling rejuvenated.

She let the corpse of the once young man drop and turned to dust.

Shawn's eyes widened slightly before narrowing them slightly at the women with clenched his teeth, _'You wanted this to happen you old youth stealing bi-!'_

Before he could finish the thought, a dark blue blur passes through his line of vision. He blinked his eyes and shook his head, _'Now is really not a good time'_ he thought. He opened his eyes and sighed in relief as there was no blue blur.

But his eyes did widened when he saw a _clear_ image of a a person wearing dark blue clothes on the roof! He couldn't see his face because of the hood and scarf he was wearing. But he could see the look in his hazel eyes.

Anger. Rage. And sorrow. He raised what looked like a staff and tapped the end of his staff on the roof three times. Shawn was confused on why he did that, but he would get his answer soon enough.

Just before the principal could move on to the next student, the earth shook underneath everyone's feet. The guards present stumbled and clutched their weapons tightly.

 _'Why are they so jumpy'_ Shawn thought, _'whenever there are earthquakes they just ignored. Unless...!'_

Shawn was once again brought of his thoughts. But this time by an explosion! All the students, the principal and the guards ducked down and covered their heads to make sure the debris. The girl tied was thrown to the side.

Shawn opened his eyes slowly to see a rock close to his face. He scooted away and slowly at up, rubbing the back of a his head. He winced as he touched a bump.

A roar was heard from a distance, causing him to quickly stand up. He looked around for the source, but all he could see his fellow students running away in fear.

He was about to join them, but then he heard muffled screams. He turns to see the girl free from her chains, but trapped underneath debris!

Now Shawn had two choices; one, runaway in fear, leaving a damsel in distress, two, save a total stranger from a monster...he decided to go with both.

He was going to save the damsel in distress and _they_ will run out of there. He took a deep breath before narrowing his eyes and running towards the girl.

Unbeknownst to him, the young man on the roof watched Shawn in take action and tilted his head with curiosity, _'He seems worthy...but I'm not sure'_

 _ **"Spike"**_ he said in a different language, _**"see if he's worthy. And if any guards get in your way, you do what you must."**_ There was a growl in response, causing the man to smile.

He jumped down from the roof and landed on the ground causing a crater. Three guards turned to see the man in blue before them!

Two carrying axes charge forward with a shout and went for a downward swing. The man spun out of the way while twirling his staff.

He stopped the twirling staff and struck fast! He slammed the side into the back of one guard! He concentrated his power into the staff, causing lightning to course through it and paralyze the guard!

He swung his staff again, slammed it into the gut of the other guard! The guard grunted and fell to the ground. The young man channeled electricity through his staff again and stabbed it into the back of the guard, officially knocking him out.

He turned to the last guard to see him holding a spear. The guard smirks smugly and began to twist and turn his body and spear, showing off that he has training.

The man just simply toss his staff from hand to hand, not even treating the guard like he was a challenge. The guard charged doing flips and rolls and was about to slam his spear onto the sorcerer's head!

Only to find his spear missing from his hands! He looked at the man in front of him, who had a bored look on his face. He then pointed upwards with his staff.

The guard looked up and nearly made him pee his pants. He saw a black and brown colored creature with the body of a snake covered in spikes and the wings of a bat. The creature's cloudy white eyes pierced the soul of the guard. In its jagged jaws was the guards spear.

The creature threw the spear away and gave out a silent but deadly roar, revealing hundreds of rows of rotating teeth!

This creature is a dragon known as The Whispering Death! This dragon can shoot drill holes underground and make tunnels to catch their prey. Their eyes allow them to see through the dark and usually stay underground.

The guard was about to scream in terror, he received a shock to the groin. He let out a small squeak before dropping to the ground, with foam pouring from his mouth.

The man spun his staff and looked at the dragon with a smirk, "Thanks Spike, now go test him"

The dragon, Spike roared and drilled a hole into the ground, heading straight for Shawn! While the sorcerer raided the lunch room for supplies.

 **(Line Break)**

A mile from Randal's house, Pitch's Asset stood with a squad of guards behind him, "Pitch wants him alive. If you end up killing him...oh well"

The guards gave out a sinister chuckle and made their way towards the house. Unbeknownst to them, they don't know who their dealing with.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Summary: Modern AU! The Big Four...Guardians of the World. They say that they protect they protect the world from Darkness. So where were they when it took over? Without them, we were the last line of defense if they disappeared, but even we weren't enough and we were forced into hiding. But now that time is over. It's time to fight. For our hopes. For our dreams. AND FOR OUR DRAGONS!

 **(A/N: Rated T for death, swearing and teenagers)**

 **(Story Begins)**

Randal was sitting in his brown arm chair within the secret room. He was wearing reading glasses and was currently reading a book, with his dragon R resting close by.

 _'I still can't believe that the Big Four haven't reappeared yet'_ he thought as he turned a page, _'what are they waiting for'_

He was brought out of his thoughts by R's growling. It wasn't the usual growling in pain, it was a growl when someone trespass!

Randal sprung to his feet quickly and closed his eyes. He sensed multiple dark presences heading towards his front door. All with the intention to hurt him. Possibly to kill him.

He chuckled to himself, "Well I can't greet them looking like this" he puts a hand on the wall, causing a secret compartment to open it up. Inside was a silver vest with a hood that reaches down to his knees, a blood red shirt, baggy black pants, finger less gloves and black boots.

This was his old GMAD uniform! He smiled, "Let's see if can still fit." But before he could, he saw a familiar scarf and realization struck him.

"I could die today" he said, "and Shawn won't know who he is, or where he came from." He then remembered that GMAD members had the ability to see into the past and the future! He quickly put on the clothes and ran into the back of the room.

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Insert Red Like Roses Pt. 2)**

The guards knocked on the door and waited for somebody to answer. In the meantime, they inspected their weapons. There was a total of 24 armed soldiers. Five men were armed with axes, another five were armed with swords, four were armed with maces. Three were armed with bows and arrows and the remaining seven were armed with spears.

They knocked on the door again. No answer. Annoyed by this, a captain raised his axe and hacked at the door! When he finished, he and his comrades walked into the house, "Be on guard. We are about to confront a guardian, who knows how powerful this one is"

"I thought a guardian is powerful when one believes in him/her" one guard with a spear said as he inspected a picture of a younger Randal holding a three year old Shawn.

"From what I heard, he's the guardian of fire and randomness" another said as he walked down the hallway. What he didn't notice was someone behind him. But he did feel a presence behind him. His grip on his sword tightened as he turned around quickly with his sword raised!

Only to find no one there. He sighed in relief and turned around. Only to be met with a flaming fist to the face! With grunt he was sent flying down the hallway into a wall!

The guards look at there unconscious comrade in shock. The captain looked at two guards with spears and nudged his heasd for them to go check it out. The guards walked down the hallway, on guard.

 **(A/N: No pun intended)**

They heard giggling behind them, causing taround turn around and dropped there weapons and jaw woman! Half naked at that! The girl had long red hair and luscious red eyes. She wore a thin red bikini to show off her figure.

She waved her finger towards them, becoming them to come over. The guards nodded their heads vigorously and quickly walked over. Once they were close, girl gently places a hand on their faces. The girl then smirks and fades away revealing a smirking Randal!

The guards blinked in shock and disgust, "WHAT THE-"

"SURPRISE MOTHER- *WHAM*" he bashed their heads together, knocking them out!

He chuckles quietly, _"_ And they said a Sexy Jutsu couldn't be done." His dragon, who saw and heard this on a camera rolled his eyes.

Randal realize that he was speaking loudly. He slowly turned to see three guards with spears in their hands. He chuckled nervously, "H-hello there"

The three gave out a war call and charged! Until they were tripped by R's tail! Randal sighed in relief and looked at his dragon, "Thanks bud"

The dragon snorts and crawls back into the room. The old sorcerer follows after him and closes the stone door.

But before it could close all the way, a spear was thrown into the side, causing it to half open!

Randal blinked in shock as the guards try to push it down! He quickly pulled R into the other room and closed the door.

"R, climb to the ceiling and hang on to the support beams" he told the dragon as he hoped on. The dragon groans in pain.

Randal sighed and patted the dragon's head softly, "I know it hurts buddy, trust me. But let me ask you this; would you wanna spend the rest of your days lying here in pain or go down swinging. Cause I'm with you till the end"

The hybrid stayed silent for a moment before standing up in full height and spreads his wings and flaps!

"R what are yo-!" He was cut off when his dragon flapped his wings and flew to the ceiling! The old man laughs in excitement as they flew around the room for a minute before landing on the support beams.

They looked down to see that the guards had lowered the door low enough for them to enter. Eighteen guards remained. Randal held up a quiet sighs to the dragon as he walked along the beams.

He noticed the guards were all over the place and smirked, "This ought to be fun"

He held his hand out in front of him. His scythe below began to twitch, gaining the guards attention. Suddenly the scythe was sent flying around the room!

The guards watched confusedly as the scythe slashed at the lights darkening the room. All they could see was the blade of the scythe rotating, two reptilian slit red eyes, and two flaming eyes!

 _'The emergency lights will kick in, in about 15 minutes, that means I'll have 13 minutes of fun'_

The archers aimed their arrows at the eyes. Randal swung his scythe diagonally, slicing the arrows. He jumped to ground, his scythe above his head, smirking.

He slashed diagonally at two guards causing blood to spill. He twirled his scythe above his head, slamming the blunt side into another's head, knocking him out.

He slammed the but side of his scythe and spun around, kicking a guard in the gut, knocking him into two other guards.

A guard with a sword raised his blade to strike, but was blocked by the handle of the scythe. The old scythe wielder sent a flaming kick to his gut sending him flying.

He failed to notice a guard with a mace behind as he was knocked to the side! He cried out in pain as he was slammed into the wall!

He coughed up blood and clutched his side. He felt two ribs cracked and winced, _'That's it, two ribs?! The Berkians can break more than that'_

His eyes widened as a guard was about to smash him with his mace! He looked to his right to see a shield nearby. He grabbed it and quickly blocked the swing!

He then pushed the shield up, making the mace slam back into the guards face, knocking him out! Randal groaned in pain and sat up clutching his side.

He saw two guards with swords charging at him and sighed, _'I can never catch a break, can I'_

But before they could even reach him, his dragon, R shot a fireball at them! The fire didn't hit them, but it landed in front of them, knocking them

He looked up to see the dragon wearing a smug look on his face. Randal rolled his eyes and start of up, "I saw them coming, I just wanted to make sure you were paying attention"

The dragon rolls it's eyes grumbling. He chuckled slightly before he a glint of silver caught his eye. He looked to see an archer notch three arrows aimed for R!

He wrapped his flames around his feet and jumped high into the air! As soon as the arrows launched, the old man was there to catch two of the in his hands and the last one in his mouth!

He looked at the dragon with a smug look. It was the dragon's turn to say it's own version of what Randal said.

The old sorcerer rolled his eyes and grumbled. They then felt vibration on the beams. The flaming duo looked to see two guards with swords standing on the beams! Though they both struggled to maintain balance.

The two nodded at each other, knowing what to do. The dragon stuck it's tail inbetween the legs of the guard and spreader the flaps. The guards, including Randal winced as the guard hit his groin on the beam and plummet to the ground!

Randal threw one arrow into the guard shoulder, making him fall off the support beam. He took the arrow in his mouth out and looked at the dragon.

The dragon gave a 'what' look at his rider. Randal scoffed, "Bud, I know that there bad guys, but that was a bit harsh"

The dragon rolled his eyes. But his eyes widened and roared in pain as an arrow pierce his leg!

"R" he shouted in concern as his dragon was about to fall off. He called forth his scythe and grabbed the dragon by its tail. When the scythe reached his hands, he hooked the blade on the support beam, making them hang there!

Randal saw three archers knotch their arrows, prepping to fire! An idea popped into Randal's head, "R, Wing Slash!"

The dragon roared and gathered flames into its wings and flapped them, sending a wave of flames towards the archers! The guards screamed as they screamed in pain as they were given second degree burns. The flames caused the sprinklers to rain from the roof.

The old sorcerer let the dragon float to the ground and followed after him. He check the dragons leg and quickly pulled the arrow out causing the dragon grunted in pain.

"Relax, bud" he said with a smile, "it's not poisoned. But you can go ahead and rest"

He rose to his feet and turned towards the last three guards. The captain twisted the handle of his axe, causing lightning to cackle across the blade. The other two guards carrying spears charged forward.

Randal dashed forward, leaving a trail of flames in his path! He slashed across the guards chest splitting there spears in half and causing blood to spill. He skidded to a hault with his hair covering his eyes and his scythe resting on his shoulders as blood spreads across the water.

The boss swung his axe downwards, but the old timer raised his scythe in time to block it. Unfortunately, his scythe and his body was drenched in water! Electricity coursed through his weapon, making him grunt as he felt his body grow numb!

R saw this and shot a column of flames at not the boss, but his rider! The boss was confused on what's going on, but then he remembered, _'Guardian of Flames'_

The flames danced across the old guardian's body and his strength returned! He let loose a shock wave of power, pushing the captain through a wall!

The captain groaned in pain and struggled to rise to his feet. He looked at the sorcerer in shock and awe as the flames took the form of his dragon! He took a deep breath, causing the flames to swirl around and get sucked into his mouth!

Randal's eyes narrowed and spoke out, **"Roar of the Flames!"**

He shot a torrent of flames shot out his mouth, torwards the captain! The flames began to morph into the form of his dragon once again and lunges!

 _'Beautiful'_ the captain thought as he was engulfed in flames, causing a massive explosion!

 **(Song Ended)**

The dust cleared, revealing all the guards knocked out, burned or dead. Randal let out a laugh in victory and raised his fist in victory! Only to crack his back. He groaned in pain as his dragon laughed at his rider's misfortune.

He then heard foot steps heading in his direction, and formed a fireball in his hand. He got ready to throw as he saw a shadow. The shadow turned out to be...his grandson, Shawn Kaijira!

He let out a sigh of relief and snuffed out the flames, "Shawn"

"G-grandpa" he stuttered in fear and ran to his grandpa. He quickly embraced him into a hug as he sobbed in his chest, "W-what happened here"

"Don't worry about it, kid" he whispered and he inspected his grandson. He noticed that he was covered in dirt and soot, "What the hell happened to you"

"The school was attacked by a Whispering Death" he said as he dried his eyes, "I-I ran away-"

"It's ok, it's ok" he said, rubbing his head. He then realized something, "Hey bud"

"Y-yeah"

"Who told you about a Whispering Deasth"

Shawn's eyes widened in shock, "W-what are you-"

Randal narrowed his eyes "Either you learned about this in school...or your not my grandson" Shawn's eyes were covered by his bangs, making his expression unreadable.

.

.

.

"Hehehe...your smarter then you look" Shawn spoke as an evil smirk plastered on his face, his eyes filled with sadistic look, "RandomFlame14"

*SHANK*

The old guardian's grunts and gasps in pain as his chest was pierced by a blade made of black sand! The dragon roars in shock and anger! The dragon rider looked down in shock to see Shawn's hand on the handle! He fell back as the blade was pull out.

Shawn scoffs as he swiped his blade causing the blood to splatter, "Oh relax, you survived worst things than that. Besides, Pitch wants you alive" R roars in anger and charges, despite the injured leg! He ducks down and lodges his blade into the dragons stomach!

"NO!" the sorcerer screamed as he reached for his dragon. But Shawn stepped on his throat, ceasing his shouting, "Oh relax, he's not dead yet. He only has an hour or two left. Be lucky, I was suppose to kill him immediately"

"Who are you" the dragon rider seethed in rage as his eyes glowed red with rage. Shawn chuckled before he was enveloped in a tornado of black sand, revealing himself to really be...The Asset!

"Y-you" Randal spoke, his eyes returning back to normal, "but your-!" Before he could say anything else, he was rendered unconscious due to exhaustion.

He chuckled as he raised his hand, causing the old man's body to turn into black sand! He to was about to join him but the scythe caught his attention. He grabbed it, causing the handle to turn grey, and the blade turned jet black! He gave it a few swings before nodding to himself.

He began to sink into the shadows, leaving the dying dragon in it's pool of blood. R whimpered mournfully. Not because he was dying, but for of his life long partner's safety. The hybrid remembered what his partner told him to do, in case this happened.

Using all his strength, R crawled to the room Randal was in before the fighting started and wrapped himself around the dragon egg and bag on the floor, protecting it until the _real_ Shawn returns!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Summary: Modern AU! The Big Four...Guardians of the World. They say that they protect they protect the world from Darkness. So where were they when it took over? Without them, we were the last line of defense if they disappeared, but even we weren't enough and we were forced into hiding. But now that time is over. It's time to fight. For our hopes. For our dreams. AND FOR OUR DRAGONS!

 **(A/N: Rated T for death, swearing and teenagers)**

 **(Story Begins)**

*POUND*

"GUAH" Shawn grunts in pain and clutched his heart. As he was lifting debris off the girl, he felt something in his heart disappear. Or someone.

 _'Grandpa'_ he thought as he looked up into the sky. Something happened to him, he could feel it. And couldn't help but feel like he was responsible. He was tempted to go see what's wrong, but then he remembered what he was supposed to do. He tried to lift faster, but the faster he lifted, the weaker he got.

He groaned, _'This is taking to long, there has to be a faster way.'_ Suddenly the ground shook underneath him once again. And it wasn't an earthquake.

 _'Right the flying earth worm'_ he thought as he moved the debris. As if on cue, the Whispering Death shot of the earth and roared at the young man!

Shawn backed away in fear. But that fear was replaced with awe, _'The wings are so strong, their capable of carrying such a long body'_

The dragon charges at Shawn, bringing him out of his thoughts. He jumped to the left as the dragon smashed a hole where he once was!

As he hit the ground, a wave of nausea hits him again. Of all times.

 _'Really'_ he thought clutching his head with his hand, _'what now.'_ The man with the scythe was shown standing before him in front of a blurry image of two Whispering Deaths.

He swung his blade, not at the dragon, but low, causing a light to shine in the dragon's eye. The dragon shrieks in pain and flew away!

The other dragon tried to sneak up behind him, but he raised his foot up, igniting it with flames, making the dragon fly away!

The image of the man and the dragons disappeared Shawn's vision and he shook his head. Whatever that meant, he'll figure it out later.

The dragon rises from the earth once more and shoots spikes from his sides! Out of instinct, he threw his body over the girl, making sure she was safe.

An idea popped into his head and informed the girl, "What I'm about to go is something crazy"

All he got was a muffled response, "Right, sorry" he said as he took the gag off, "could you please repeat that"

"You mean what your doing isn't crazy?! she asked incredulously.

"Nope, this is something stupid" he said, "and if I succeed, then you'll keep the bottom half of your legs"

"WHAT?!"

"HEY, I'M OVER HERE, YOU REPTILIAN WORM" he screamed as he waved his arms around like a maniac.

A tick mark appeared on the dragon's head and it roared in rage! His rider, who was done raiding the lunch room, also formed a tick mark on his head, "Who does that brat think he is, insulting my dragon"

Spike lunges at the boy, rows of teeth rotating, blinded by rage! Fortunately that's what he was hoping for.

Time seemed to have slow down around Shawn as easily dodges the dragon's lunge and dashed towards the trapped victim. The dragon's head smashed into the debris on top of her, freeing her! But she was about to be crushed by the underbelly if it wasn't for Shawn, who pulled her out of the way!

"Are you ok" he asked as he panted. He never knew he could move that fast. He never really tried actually.

"Y-yeah"

"Can you walk"

"Yeah"

"Can you run"

"Probably"

"Good" he said as he helped her to her feat, "I need you to run and don't look back"

"W-what-"

"That monster is really pissed at me, not you" he sighed, "and Plus's Gothel's waking up. And you don't want to be here when she does." The girl looked back and saw the evil principals figure stir.

"N-no..." she stuttered before running away. But soon she turned around and shouted "Wait, what's your name"

"Shawn Kaijira" he shouted back before dodging another lunge, "and yours!"

"Reyna Croft!"

"Well if I survive this" he dodged a spike aimed for his head, "I'll see ya around." And with a yelp he ran away from Spike.

 _'What a strange guy'_ Reyna thought before running away.

Shawn quickly got the hang of dodging lunges, tail swipes and spikes. He slides underneath a tail swipe and lifts up a piece of wood to block to block thee spikes! He dropped the embedded plack and ran away.

 _'I'm use to it's attacks'_ Shawn thought as he stopped to take a breath, _'now to figure out how to out smart it'_

Spike roars in annoyance and shot a powerful ring of fire! Shawn yelps- manly- and raises his arms to block the flames, in the process, sletting the flames destroy the other half of the stage!

Shawn sits up and inspect his arms. The sleeves of his shirt was burned, leaving only his biceps covered. He was utterly confused on how he was left unscathed. He'll have to figure that out later as he rolls out the way as burning wood lands where his head was.

He looked at the flame and remembered something. In his vision he saw that these things hate fire! He saw Spike charge at Shawn, ready to end their game. But Shawn had other plans. He was determined to win! He grabbed a piece of burning wood and waves it in the face of the dragon!

The dragon shrieks and tries to retreat underground, but Shawn kept flashing the flames wherever the dragon went! And it was to tired to fly! The game of cat and mouse was over and Shawn had won!

 **(Line Break)**

The dragon rider realized what he did and laughed, "Fast, resourceful, brave and selfless. Shawn Kaijira, you may be worthy." He jumped and landed in front of Shawn and kicked the torch away.

Shawn backed away to the point where he fell on his bum.

"Hey, hey relax" the sorcerer said as he put his staff down and removed his hood and scarf, "it's ok. My name is Magnusthered1999. But you could call me Magnus"

"M-magnus...the hell kind of name is that" he asked.

"We can worry about that later" Magnus said, "but right now we gotta go"

"What do you mean 'we' you control the dragon" he stated, "and look at what it did." The field was covered in debris and half the stage was caught on fire.

"Well technically half of this is _your_ fault" he said as he petted Spike's head, "your the one who kept jumping around"

"TO STAY ALIVE!"

"Spike here wouldn't kill ya" he said before turning the dragon and scratching its sweet spot, "wouldn't you bud." The dragon cooned and purred.

Shawn sweat dropped, "Is that thing a dragon or a puppy"

" _He_ is a dragon" the sorcerer said before raising an eyebrow, "and how do you know what a dragon is." Shawn blinks in shock. He never heard or used the word until today. Behind them Gothel shot up coughing g due to the smoke filling her lungs. She looked around to see everything destroyed and burned! Until her eyes rested upon Magnus, Shawn and Spike!

She growled and picked up a nearby knife and chucked it to the backside of Magnus! Though Shawn saw it coming.

"Watch out!" He pushed the dragon rider out of the way and grabbed a wooden plank that was lying around and held it right in front of him. The knife embed itself into the wood, meaning that there is good news and bad news.

The good news is that he saved two lives. The bad news is that he saved two fugitives. To make things worse, guards came to help Gothel.

"That boy is in league with the vigilante" she shouted, "do NOT let them escape." Magnus was shocked by Shawn's action before smirking, _'He is worth.'_ He quickly grabbed Shawn's arm and tugged, "Now we really gotta go"

Shawn nodded slowly before running, subconsciously holding the knife embed wood. Magnus shouted towards his dragon in another language, _**"Spike, dive underground. We'll see you in one hour"**_

The dragon roars in acknowledgement and dives underground!

"Where is he going" Shawn asked incredulously, "how are we suppose to get out of here"

"If Spike gets shot by one of those arrows, we'll be dead" he started before turning to Shawn, "but it won't be them or the fall that'll kill us"

Shawn gulps, "T-then how do we get out of here"

"Ever heard of parkour"

"Park or?"

"Good enough, let's go"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 3

Summary: Modern AU! The Big Four...Guardians of the World. They say that they protect they protect the world from Darkness. So where were they when it took over? Without them, we were the last line of defense if they disappeared, but even we weren't enough and we were forced into hiding. But now that time is over. It's time to fight. For our hopes. For our dreams. AND FOR OUR DRAGONS!

 **(A/N: Rated T for death, swearing and teenagers)**

 **(Story Begins)**

 _RandomFlame14 walked around aimlessly for hours. He was looking for his dragon since it disappeared a month ago. So he's checking out all the places they use to hang out. Unfortunately that's alot. He was currently in a hot springs._

 _'Curse you, you useless reptile' he thought as he took his gear off and got into the water, 'putting through all this trouble.'_

 _He sighed and leaned back against a nearby rock. He missed his reptilian partner in crime. They would always come here to spar and occasionally blow stuff up._

 _He sank into the water and closed his eyes with his eyebrows narrowed. He was worried about his friend for nothing. He was sure that wherever he is, he can handle himself. He's a dragon for peat sake! A hybrid between two deadly ones at that!_

 _He opened his eyes and saw something small, black and blurry cross his line of sight. He sat up from the water panting slightly, his damped hair nearly covering his eyes. All it turned out to be was a black butterfly._

 _He groaned and laid back down into the water with tick marks appearing on his face and forehead, 'All this fighting nightmares got me so paranoid, that I can't bathe in piece without being startled by a GODDAMN BUTTERFLY!"_

 _His eyes shot open revealing reptilian slit red eyes glowing menacingly! The next thing you know, the water explodes, shooting a pillar into the sky! And a feminine yelp was heard!_

 _After the geyser dies down, Random rose from the water close to the edge only to meet face to face of..._

 **(Line Break- A few minutes before RF14 rage quit)**

 _Inside a bedroom, Timore was getting ready for bed. She had just finished her shift of spreading nightmares and is exhausted. It's easy to spread fear, but when Timore does it, she holds back to make sure she doesn't end up like her father._

 _She sighed and looked in the mirror. Her eyeliner was washed off and her hair was in a pony tail. She wore a black night gown with silver flower patterns on it and a sleeping mask on her head._

 _She placed an Advil in her mouth and drunk a cup of water. Suddenly the black butterfly she sent out sent her a telepathic message; RandomFlame14 is nowhere to be found!_

 _She spat her water out and coughed heavily, "W-what *cough*...do you mean h-he *cough cough* gone?!"_

 _The butterfly sent her a mental picture of a hot springs. She groaned and muttered, "Never sand a nightmare to do a human's job"_

 _She then sunk into the shadows with a scowl on her face. It was 11:00 at night and she had to go to the Man in Moon knows where, and find a person she found interesting._

 _It's not stalking. It's called checking up on someone when your camera stops working._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Any who, she steps out of the shadows and found herself in a hot springs. Though it was dark outside, it gave out a magnificent glow. The waters was glowing a clear color with steam oozing out._ _The crickets chirped, the birds sang and the fireflies illuminated brilliantly through the dark._

 _'It's so peaceful' she thought as she hummed in pleasure, 'and warm.'_ _Suddenly more steam erupted from the water and the temperature started to rise._

 _'A little to warm' Timore thought as she wiped sweat off of her pale forehead. The water began to boil slightly, causing her to back away slightly, 'What is going in there'_

 _The water than blasts into the air like a geyser! The daughter of the Nightmare King yelped and took cover behind a tree, making sure the raining hot water doesn't touch her._ _The geyser lasted for a few more seconds before turning back into a pool of water._

 _Timore looked to see that the water was once again peaceful as if nothing happened. From the water, Random slowly rises from the water standing face to face with her with a blank expression on his face._

 _While she looked at him with a shocked one._

 _In the forest._

 _In the dark._

 _With one person naked and the other half naked._

 _We all know where this leads to_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"PERVERT"_

 _*SMACK*_

 _*SPLASH*_

 **(Line Break)**

A splash of cold water awakens Randal from his slumber. He gasps and breathes heavily and tries to move. Only to find his body wrapped in multiple chains chained into the wall! He tried to light his body on fire but all of a sudden, his body felt drained. It was if his magic was being was being stolen!

"Magic Draining Chains" a voice said from the darkness. The old sorcerer looked up to see Pitch Black- literally. He had midnight black hair, stone grey skin and amber yellow eyes. All he wore was a black cloak and black dress shoes.

"They were first used to block out magic" Pitch said as he brushed his hand across one of the chains, "but now they're modified to cipher out the magic"

"Pitch Black" Randal scoffed with a fake smile, "the King of Fear, the Emperor and the Guardian's very own Napoleon"

Pitch chuckled, "And you must be RandomFlame14; The Guardian of Randomness and Flames. Your older than I thought"

"And your paler than your daughter" he said, "I mean she was 'Queen-Elsa' pale but your 'wrinkly-old-dragon-skin' pale" He smirked inwardly as he saw Pitch's eyes widened slightly, his nose flared and his smile faltered. But the Fear King regained his composure.

"Speaking of dragons, I heard that you _had_ a hybrid of a Night Fury and a Monstrous Nightmare" he said with a smirk, emphasizing on the word 'had.' It was Randal's turn to loose his smirk as he gave a death glare.

"What have you done to _him_ " he growls, "how did you get him on your side." Pitch chuckled before walking to one side of the cell. He pushed a button a red and Randal groaned in pain as the chains began to drain his magic!

The pain stopped and Randal panted heavily, "Why not just kill me. Like you did with the rest of my friends"

Pitch got in his face and whispered smugly, "What I did was show him the true power he had inside of him. But unfortunately, his memories of being a Guardian were erased. So before you join your freak of a lizard, your gonna tell me..."

He grabbed Randal by the neck and growled, "Where are the rest of the Guardians"

"...One your grip is week, second you've got something in your teeth" Randal said before headbutting him in mouth! Pitch let's go and held his mouthin pain and groans. Randal smirks, "It's your blood"

Pitch sneers and spits out some blood and teeth before nodding to a guard. The guard nodded and started beating Randal with his bare hands!

With an uppercut, the old Guardian was sent flying into the wall, unmoving. Pitch and the guard left the cell. As soon as the door was locked, he popped one eye open to make sure the coast was clear.

He sits up and pulls out a knife from under the chains! How he got it you ask?

 _-Flashback-_

 _With an uppercut, the old Guardian was sent flying into the wall. Unbeknownst to the guard, Randal caught his feet on the handle of the blade!_

 _As he hit the wall, he tossed the blade upwards! He then began to pushed against the chains. Not to break free, but make a big enough gap for the knife to slide through as it came back!_

 _The knife went straight through the gap, also shaving a few strands of hair on his beard in the process! He slumped down into the floor to make sure the knife doesn't stab him anywhere._

 _And nobody saw a thing._

 _-Flashback Ends-_

 _'The perks of being locked in a dark cell'_ he thought as he continued to saw at the chains. He had to get out of here. For it is only a matter of time when they go after his grandson and learn the truth about who and what he is!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Summary: Modern AU! The Big Four...Guardians of the World. They say that they protect they protect the world from Darkness. So where were they when it took over? Without them, we were the last line of defense if they disappeared, but even we weren't enough and we were forced into hiding. But now that time is over. It's time to fight. For our hopes. For our dreams. AND FOR OUR DRAGONS!

 **(A/N: Rated T for death, swearing and teenagers)**

 **(Story Begins** **)**

R was still in the room his partner told him to go to if anything bad happened to him. He whimpered as he felt his heartbeat was getting weaker. He knew he wouldn't last another 10 minutes, but he was loyal to the end.

He noticed the egg was getting colder, meaning that it won't survive without heat. The dragon hybrid cooed before taking a deep breath. He gathered whatever magic he had left and shot flames at the egg!

The flames deceased, revealing the egg unharmed with steam emitting from the it. What the dragon did was implant whatever magic it had into the egg! Meaning that the egg will never freeze to death and will be able to width stand intense flames!

The Night Flame groans in pain and lies back on the ground. But for some reason, it didn't hurt as much! He looked at the blade plunged within his body and blinked in shock. It seems that the blade was also implanted with magic! And Night Flames need heat to survive!

Unfortunately, due to old age, the sword and blood loss, he can't regenerate. But the dragon will stay alive a little longer. Until Shawn arrives.

 **(Line Break)**

Shawn was running. Fast. Somehow, he and Magnus got inside the school building and are currently making their way to the roof!

"So..." Shawn asked as Magnus as he blocked a guard with a sword with his staff. He swiped under the guards leg, tripping him. He then stabbed him in the chest, with electricity coursing through it, knocking him out!

"Why are we going to the roof" Shawn asked as he stepped over the guard.

"Parkour 101..." Magnus replied before spinning his staff at break neck speed, deflecting arrows before stabbing into the ground, causing earth pillars to rise from the ground hitting the guards, "get somewhere high"

"Why"

"So we can jump"

"JUMP?!" Shawn asked incredulously.

"It's the fastest way to get away from here"

"More like the fastest way to kill us!"

"Just relax and follow my lead, ok"

Before he could even respond, Magnus was rushed by two guards as if they were football players! During the process, Shawn fell on the ground, hitting head on the rail. He groaned in pain as he rubbed his head. All he felt was something warm and wet.

Confused, he looked at his hand to see blood! It slowly dripped down to his eyes , but he quickly wiped it off to get a better look at the guards who rushed them.

They both had red orange hair and piercing blue eyes, although one had an eye patch covering his left eye.

The one with the eye patch wore a black turtleneck, black pants, combat boots and a black belt. Strapped to his body were sheathed knives.

The one without an eyepatch wore a sleeveless tunic, brown cuffs, black pants, combat boots and a brown belt. Strapped on his back was a obsidian long sword.

"Crap, Stabbington Brothers" he heard Magnus curse. Though it was a little muffled.

"Shawn, get to the roof" he heard, "I'll meet you there." Shawn nods before woozily heading to the roof, using the knife embed wood as a cane.

Shawn busted out of the door to the roof panting. He leaned against a wall before sinking to the floor. His vision was blurry and his head was spinning. He let out one last groan of pain before falling unconscious.

 **(Line Break)**

Shawn couldn't see or couldn't hear anything. It was dark and cold. He didn't mind the darkness sometimes, but those aren't one of these times. And the cold wasn't helping. It made him feel like he was frozen!

He sighed and rested his eyes and drift off into sleep. But Fate wasn't going to let that happen. He than felt something inside of him light up. Something amazing, something powerful, something warm!

It felt like his entire body was-

 **(Line Break)**

With a war cry, Magnus and the two eyed Stabbington Brother got into a 'staff-to-sword-fight.' Magnus aimed his staff towards his head but he blocked before kicking him in the gut.

Magnus coughed and stumbled back before regaining his bearings. He quickly spun around and twirled his staff in a circle, deflecting black knives from impaling him!

The one eyed brother grunts before charging at the young dragon rider, while throwing knives. Magnus deflected all he could, though some got through and scraped and grazed his arm.

Once the brother was close enough, he twirled the staff over his head as he spun in a circle. He swipes at his head only for One Eye to roll to the side!

The dragon rider's eyes widened, _'What the-'_

*WHAM*

A left hook slammed him in the face, sending him flying into a wall!

*CRACK*

He grunts in pain as a he felt his left arm dislocate! He groaned and clutched it. Footsteps were heard heading his way as he looked up to see the Stabbington Brothers.

"The Stabbington Brothers" Magnus smirked, despite the situation, "the irony; the two of you ran away from the Law. But here you are; the lapdogs of the Law, doing their dirty work"

One Eye placed his foot on Magnus' dislocated shoulder, making him grunt in pain, "We don't work with the Law, but the price for turning them in is worth 500,000 crowns"

 _'Glad to know that I'm worth something'_ he thought to himself, sarcastically.

"But for dead one" he said as he took out a knife, smirking sinisterly "1,000,000 crowns"

*SPIT*

Magnus spat lightning induced saliva right into One Eye's good eye! He exclaims and back away, bumping into his brother in the process. Magnus gets up as quickly as he can and tried to get away, but tripped over a rock.

Yup...a rock. He fell and cried out in pain as he landed on his bad arm. He rolled face up and groans, "Was sending Spike underground a good idea...probably"

The blue clad man was about to get up, but was pinned to the ground by an angry One Eye! No seriously he had an angry look on his face, teeth bared and his good eye was red.

"Was spitting in your eye a good idea...probably not" he said with a gulp. The red head twin raised his blade, preparing to stab him. He groaned inwardly, _'I just had to be killed by a pirate'_

But before the knife made contact, it was smacked out of his hand! Eye Patch looked up in shock to see Shawn holding the embed wood like a bat! But he flinched when he saw the look in his eyes.

His eyes had a raging/crazy look, and the blood flowing down his face didn't make it any better. Though Magnus saw the _real_ look in his eyes and was in shock.

Determination.

Rage.

Powerful

 _ **Fire!**_

Magnus recognized that look from anywhere. Even if he was blind. Those were the eyes of a Guardian!

With a grunt, he swung again, knocking him out. Shawn looked at the shell-shocked Guardian.

"That was reslly violent" he said, slightly out of breath. Before he could even respond, he was punched in the face by the second Stabbington Brother

Shawn grunts as he fell to the ground, knocking the piece of wood to the side! As he tried to get up, the Stabbington brother gripped his neck and slammed him into a wall.

Magnus grunts as he struggled to get up on his feet, but was proven difficult with one working arm. Shawn's vision once again got blurry as he tried to gasp for breath.

 _'T-this is it'_ Shawn thought as the fire in his eyes slowly dies out, _'s-sorry...gramps.'_

 **(Insert Sugar Skulls by Envy On the Coast)**

But Fate, that son of a bitch doesn't want Shawn to die just yet. That tugging sensation in his gut stirred once again, stronger than before. The sensation was so strong it made a a small shock waves, pushing the redhead back a few feet, forcefully dropping Shawn! He quickly unsheathed his black sword and got into a defensive stance.

Magnus raised his good arm to call forth his staff, smirking at the shocked face of the two eyed redhead. "W-what the hell is he" his brother asked as he regained cautiousness and held up an arm to block any dust from getting in his eyes, "Is he a Guardian, too"

"You wish" Magnus chuckled as rose to his feet, using his staff as a cane, "Listen and listen well you bastards" he said in a serious voice, subconsciously using magic to amplify his voice. But what he didn't know was that someone in the shadows was displaying this to the whole city!

The citizens and guards looked at the sky, seeing the video of what's taking place. "Pitch and lackies like you are all over the place, treating people cruel and unfair..."

"Sometimes..." Shawn growls as he slowly picked up the knife embed wood, his hair covering his eyes.

"You can't be reasoned with..."

"You just gotta look in the mirror..." He took the knife out and dropped the wood. Sensing hostility, the sword wielder raised his sword with a yell and slashed downwards, intending to kill him!

*CLANG*

Only to be blocked by the small dagger! Shawn struggled to at first, but he put his hand on the blunt edge of the dagger, managing to maintain balance.

"You don't feel pity or remorse because you rule with fear..."

"And ask..." Shawn said as he manage to push against the sword, the shock waves getting stronger.

"But you hace created something that will be your down fall...no matter what..."

"How much...am I willing..." Shawn bared his abnormally sharp canines. He looked at his opponent with eyes filled with fire! Heck, his left eye flashed red for a second. Those were the eyes of a Guardian! The blade began to glow a dull grey color and hot to the touch.

"And the worst part is that today is Monday" Magnus finished with a cheerful voice, "and everybody hates Mondays"

"TO PUT UP WITH TODAY!" Shawn shouted in annoyance, for the first time in a while. He parried the sword to his left and slashed the knife, leaving a bloody mark from his right hip to his left shoulder! The force was so strong, debris and guards were pushed away. Except for Magnus, who stood his ground.

 **(Line Break)**

The audience watched the scene with hope in their eyes, thinking, _'Will we be saved'_

Reyna, who was also watching, smiled slightly, "What a strange guy." The screen disappeared and the sky went black once more.

 **(Line Break)**

Shawn panted slightly as he looked at the knocked out, bleeding mercenary. The one eyed brother asked incredulous, "H-how is this possible, y-you were dead. I saw the life in your eyes die! How can you resist the forces of Death herself!"

Shawn looked at him with a blank expression before smiling sheepishly, "I'm a teenager, I chose to ignore it"

"Just like I told you to get to the roof but you ignored it" Magnus says nochantly in the background.

 **(Music screeches to a halt)**

"Even I have to admit" One Eye said, "it was foolish of you to come down here"

"Typical of a teenager" the Guardian added on as he limped over.

.

.

.

"Like I said before..." he said as he walked over to One Eye.

 **(Resume Music)**

He raised his knife the air and spoke with a feral grin, "I'M A TEENAGER!"

He slammed the butt of his knife onto his forehead, knocking him out a second time! Magnus patted his shoulder, "Nice job, teenager"

"You too, Guardian" he said as he patted his shoulder. Unfortunately it was the dislocated one. But fortunately, his strength was so strong, it knocked back into place. He cringes and groans slightly as he rotates his arm.

"Oops sorry" Shawn says.

"Nah it's okay...thanks" he said sincerely, "you saved my life"

"No problem...actually before we leave, we have to go get somebody"

"Who?" The sound of guards running up the stairs filled Magnus ears. He pulled Shawn up the stairs

"My grandpa" he responds as they burst through the door of the roof. Magnus pointed the staff at the door handle and encased it in ice!

"Sorry pal, I think it's best to leave him out of this" he said.

"Fine...then let me say goodbye to him...please" Shawn begged. Magnus was about to say no, but his eyes reminded him of himself. When he was starting off as a member of his group, he didn't have a chance to say goodbye to his family.

He sighed, "...Alright, you can say goodbye...but in return you have to join me and my friends' squad"

"Who are they"

He groaned inwardly, _'These teachers don't teach these kids anything.'_

"We're G.M.A.D."

The door busted open revealing guards carrying crossbows! Gothel was at the front with an angered expression, "STOP THEM!"

Shawn looked at Magnus with a determined look in his eyes.

"Deal"

Magnus smirked and pressed a button on his staff and swung his staff. Out of the staff came green gas to come out.

The guards coughed to try and block the gas from entering their mouth. Gothel coughed and quickly went back inside.

Magnus ran to the edge of the roof with Shawn not far behind, "Get ready" the Guardian shouted.

"OH SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA!" Shawn shouted as they jumped off the edge!

Landing on the roof of a store across the street! They rolled before skidding to a halt. Magnus spun around twirling his staff above his head before holding it in a bazooka position.

"Here comes the boom" he said smirking before shooting a fireball out of the end of his staff towards the gas. As soon as the fire touched the flames, it lit up as if it were the 4th of July! The guards were blown back as the roof top exploded.

Magnus rose to his feet with his staff behind him, his cloak fluttering in the wind.

"Wow" Shawn whispered in awe. This was the power of a Guardian.

"I know, I'm a badass" Magnus said, "now let's go"

Shawn nodded and they both ran along roof tops, much to his dismay as fast as possible.

 **(Line Break)**

Gothel limped out the destroyed building, pissed! She was covered in soot, cuts, bruises, and a piece of debris stuck in her leg.

She bent down and with a grunt, she yanked the debris out! She was to angry to notice the pain. She didn't even notice guards coming.

One guard walked up to her and asked, "Are you alright Mother Goth-GUAAH!"

Gothel grabbed the guard by the throat and lifted him off the ground with surprising strength! The guard began to age and turn into a skeleton as she began to suck the life force out of him.

But this time it wasn't for youth this time. She used her life force to heal all her cuts and wounds, not even leaving a scar!

She looked at the other terrified guards and growled, "Get. Me. Pitch...NOW!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

Summary: Modern AU! The Big Four...Guardians of the World. They say that they protect they protect the world from Darkness. So where were they when it took over? Without them, we were the last line of defense if they disappeared, but even we weren't enough and we were forced into hiding. But now that time is over. It's time to fight. For our hopes. For our dreams. AND FOR OUR DRAGONS!

 **(A/N: Rated T for death, swearing and teenagers)**

 **(Story Begins)**

As Shawn and Magnus ran a lone figure turned off his camcorder. The man was 6 feet tall with snow white hair, cold grey eyes and tan skin. He wore all white, from his pants boots and belt to his shirt and cloak. On his face was a white mask that looked similar to a skeleton. And like a skeleton, the eye holes were black. His sword was pure white and strapped to his waste.

A growl was heard behind. He turned around and saw a a dragon made of bones. The Boneknapper was a dragon that stole bones to increase it's defence.

The dragon's body looked similar to similar to a Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare, and a tail the size of a Gronckle. Legend has it that the dragon will do anything to get it's missing bone back. If you return it, the dragon will forever be your friend.

The stranger than said, "Yes, Kokkaku that was necessary." He walked towards the dragon and rubbed his neck. The dragon cooned and nudges his rider.

The stranger smiled under his mask, "The world needs to know that the Guardians still exist." Kokkaku suddenly bites his collar of the man's jacket and throws him into the air! Though the man wasn't affected by it. Instead, he crossed his arms as he flipped.

He landed on his companion's head feet first. His smile turned into a malice smirk "Cmon, pal. Let's head home and train. For everyday, the stronger Shawn Kaijira gets, the harder it'll be to kill him."

His eyeholes flash blue and he and his dragon's whole body burst into white flames! The Bone Knapper roars, not in pain, but in delight as it takes off into the sky!

 **(Line Break)**

Shawn didn't know where this adrenaline was coming from, but man does it feel good! He jumped off of buildings, flipped over rails, heck he was even faster than Magnus!

"This is AWESOME!" Shawn exclaimed as he jumped over and landed on another roof. Magnus followed behind laughing, "Yeah, if only we had music"

"Why would you want mucus" Shawn asked incredulously, "it's slimy, you could slip and fall"

"...this is gonna be harder than I thought" Magnus muttered under his breath.

"Look were almost there" Shawn said, "so how do we get down"

Magnus doesn't respond, instead he throws his spear like a javelin. The spear embed itself into the ground before extending all the way to the roof.

"Slide" he said in he slided down the make shift rail. Shawn chuckled and followed after him.

As he landed, he stumbled a bit. He laughs, "If your friends do this all the time, then I'm definitely gonna... join." Shaw trailed off as he saw the door to his house destroyed. Adrenaline is replaced with dread as he quickly ran inside.

Magnus called out his name, but he didn't listen. The dragon rider groans, "Why are all Guardians so hard headed." Shawn's house was destroyed. Chairs destroyed, books were knocked over, weapons were embed into the walls and floors.

Shawn walks down the hall and sees a door he has never seen. Magnus, who was still in the living room looked at the picked up an axe. His used his magic to enhance his eye sight, allowing him to inspect the blade even better.

 _'By the look of the blade...'_ he thought, _'it was in the wall for an hour. Maybe longer.'_ He opened his bag and put the axe inside. The bag might've been the size of a backpack, but it has enough storage to hide a car!

"Magnus" Shawn called. The said Guardian ran down the hall before gasping, "Oh my gods."

Magnus brushed his hands against the stone door, "This was a door to a Guardian's lair. An old one; before the Big Four disappeared"

"Who?"

"You know, Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter? Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons? The Jokester, the Inventor, the Brave and the Healer?"

He looked at him blankly before blinking his eyes twice, "Who?" He could take it anymore. Magnus bashed his own head into the wall, creating a whole. Shawn backed away, freaked out, "O-oi, are you ok."

Magnus pulled his head out of the wall, looking relieved. He smiled and gave a salute, "Never better." Suddenly a growl was heard from behind the door.

"That sounds like a...!" Magnus pressed his hands against the door and channels his magic into it. The door's symbol glowed dark blue and slides open.

Shawn slowly walks inside the room to see an even bigger mess. Weapons were scattered across the floor, walls were destroyed, furniture was cracked. The trail of blood was caught in his line of vision, leading him to a room.

From within the room, the same growling noise was heard.

He swallowed his fear and slowly walks into the room and got his knife ready, _'Relax Shawn...you've fought dragons, guards, witches and redhead pirates. There is nothing you can't handle'_

He peaks into the room and widened his eyes and dropped his knife, "Oh shit"

 **(Line Break)**

Magnus inspected the room with his magically enhanced eyes, "There was a battle here." He looked up at the support beams with great interest.

He concentrated magic into his legs and jumped so high, he reached the ceiling! He landed on the support beam on all fours. He noticed claw marks and brushed his hand against it, _'Night Fury claw marks...but also a Monstrous Nightmare heat signature of Monstrous Nightmare.'_

"What's a Night Fury but a Nightmare" the dragon rider muttered to himself as he floated down slowly with a hand under his chin.

"MAGNUS!" Magnus was brought out of his thoughts and dropped to the floor.

*CRACK*

He looked at the ground to see that he accidentally stepped on a already broken portrait. He moved his foot and saw a picture of a younger Shawn and a man with red hair.

He looked familiar, but he brushed it aside and ran to Shawn.

 **(Line Break)**

Magnus ran inside the room and gasps, "What did you do?!"

Inside the room was a near death Night Flame! R's scales were pale and his fire was dying out. Shawn was crouching near the dragon, deciding whether or not to touch him.

"N-nothing" Shawn stuttered, "I-I found him like this and I-I don't know what to do"

"Of course, a Night Flame" he exclaims, "that explains the heat and the claw marks. And the rider was RandomFlame14!"

"MAGNUS!"

"Ah dammit" the dragon rider cursed as he dropped his staff and bag before inspecting the dragon, "OK...good, he's alive, just unconscious so he won't feel a thing." Shawn looked at Magnus oddly, "What do you mean 'won't feel a thing?'"

"Shawn your gonna pull the blade out, while I hold him down" Shawn quickly nods his head and gripped the handle of the blade. But hesitated, "...you sure this'll work?

"Sure, it'll be like Operation"

"What's that?"

"Never mind that" he said, "Shawn on my your gonna pull the blade out. Ok?"

"Ok"

The dragon rider sighs, "On the count of 3..." He concentrates magic into his arms and lightly presses down on the injured, "3-!"

Shawn grunts and yanks the blade out of the Night Flame's hide with all his might! The dragon's reptilian slit red eyes snap open filled with pain. He roars loudly and lights himself on fire! He spews flames all over the room causing Magnus to duck down. But Shawn didn't react in time as a fire ball hut him square in the chest, sending him flying into a wall!

"I said on the count of 3!" Magnus scolds as he tried to duck underneath the flames. Shawn groans and rubs his chest in pain, "I thought you were counting upwards."

His shirt was tattered and the scar on his chest didn't look as bad as it felt, surprisingly. The center of his chest had a burn mark that made it look like there was a hole in his chest.

Magnus rose to his feet, his eyes held a hint of darkness in them. **"That is enough"** he spoke in the same language as he did to his dragon.

His shadow began to grow so large that it stood above him! The shadow's hands began to pat down on the flames nearly snuffing them out!

The dragon hybrid seem to have relax a little but was still on guard. Magnus' shadow returned to normal and the dark glint in his eyes dispersed, **"We are not here to harm you. We would just like to know where your rider is and what happened to you"**

The dragon responded in his own language and explained how his rider had fought off guards and that he was stabbed in the chest by some one that looked like Shawn! The Shawn copycat turned back into his true form and kidnapped him.

The dragon suddenly sunk to the floor, adrenaline from the pain disappearing Magnus was stunned and nervous. Stunned that a Guardian of the old was still alive and hidden from Pitch's forves for so long. Nervous on how to explain the news to Shawn.

"He's gone...isn't he" Shawn's voice said from behind him. He looked to see Shawn wakking towards the dragon with an unreadable expression, "I can't understand a thing you said..but judging by the look in your eyes, I can tell"

He kneeled in front of the dragon and placed a gentle hand on the dragon's snout, and spoke softly,"Thank you." A tear dripped down the left side of his cheek.

The dragon coons and weakly reaches behind him to grab something. Shawn was confused until he saw a brown bag similar to Magnus' in his jaw. The dragon dropped it in front of him and nudges him to open it.

He reached inside to find; black hakama pants, a white t-shirt, black combat boots, finger less gloves, a cold grey knee length sleeveless cloak with a hoodie, a jet black scarf, a book with a dragon symbol on the cover, and a cylinder device with a dragon head.

He tilted his head a he inspected the dragon head device, "What is this thing, a magnifying glass?"

The looked at the eyes of the figure and squinted. R groans softly before lighting the inside of his mouth on fire. The light from fire shined through the device, shining into Shawn's left eye!

Shawn grunts in pain and clutches his eye. He felt something pop out of it but that didn't matter. He felt nausea pass through him and passes out next the dying dragon.

 **(Line Break)**

 _Shawn woke up to the sight of darkness._ 'Hello darkness, my old friend _' he thought amused. He sat up with a groan and rubbed his eyes._

 _The burning sensation was gone and his eyes felt...relaxed. Like something that was lodged in for so long disappeared._

 ** _"Is this thing working"_** _ **a familiar voice said from the darkness spoke.** _

_Shawn's eyes widened and looked around, "G-grandpa"_

 ** _Randal materialize out of thin air wearing different clothes and appeared to be fixing something, "Ok good"_**

 ** _The old man smiled and took a step back and sat down on what appeared to be nothing, "Hey Shawn, if you are reading this, then I am kidnapped...or dead"_**

 _Shawn's eye twitch, "Watch what you say, old man."_

 _ **His smile was replaced with a serious expression, "Shawn...I haven't always been honest with you"**_

 _Shawn blinked in surprise. He rarely heard his grandfather speak with such seriousness. And he was pretty sure his grandfather lied to him before. Like the time he told him that babies came from the sky. When really they come from eggs._

 _ **"I'm your grandfather"**_

 _"Well that's an understatement" Shawn says, "I mean seriously you have red hair, I have black hair. I have black eyes, you have red eyes. I'm young and your old"_

 ** _"I'm your adopted father/biological father"_**

 _"...Huh"_

 ** _"When I found you when you were a baby...your eyes had no pupils" he said, "Until your biological/adopted mother and i kept holding you when you cried"_**

 _Shawn didn't know what to say. He didn't even know about his mother or if he had one._

 _"You got your mother's hair and right eye, while you got my left eye and magic" he said. Banging can be heard in the back ground, causing him to turn around._

 _Shawn was getting dizzy, trying to process what was transpiring. No pupils, right eyes, left eyes, magic, hair, crying; it was just to much for him to handle!_

 _"Sor_ ** _ry to pull a Httyd 2 on you, but we haven't much time" he said, gaining Shawn's attention, "my name is RandomFlame14, the Guardian of Flame and Randomness. Rider of the Night Flame. I am a member of G.M.A.D.; Guardians of Magic, Archery and Dragons. A group of heroes banded together to protect the world from Darkness and Evil"_**

 ** _"What I am communicating through is called The Dragons Eye. Usually it is used for giving information about dragons, but I've modified it to record messages and give humans the abilities of said dragons as long as they have a key. The one you just used unlocked the magic you inherited from me had the key to a dragon known as a Speed Stinger, one of the fastest dragon's that exist."_**

 ** _"Since this is a prototype, Shawn...your in permanently use of this ability, meaning that you can never turn of off and your power will be out of control...in a good way. Also it will only affect your left eye."_**

 _"Dammit Grandpa" he cursed. No wonder his left eye felt so relieved._

 ** _"Take this to G.M.A.D. Inside the bag you found this in, there's a book. It can lead you to the others, how to use the Dragon's Eye and the Big Four" he said. Crashing was heard in the background, "Shit, ok Shawn; get to G.M.A.D., give the Dragon's Eye and book to them and stay safe. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you enough and I couldn't tell you more about your mother...but know that we'll both be watching over you, always..._** ** _Goodbye, my son"_**

 _"...Your not getting rid of me that easily old man" he sobbed out._

 **(A/N: Play Fairy Tail New Main Theme 2014)**

Tears _streamed down the young man's face as his grandfather disappeared into the darkness. These were tears of joy, sadness and determination._

 _Joy that he got to hear his grandpa's- or his father's- voice one last time. Sadness that he couldn't save him in time. Determined to fulfill his father's wish._

 _"Gramps, I swear on my life that I will go to G.M.A.D.!" He shouted to the top of his lungs, "and become a Guardian!"_ _As he shouted, he didn't notice he was fading away, meaning he was waking up, "T_ _o save you!_ _To save the world!_ _To find the Big Four!_ _And kick Pitch's ass!"_

 _As he shouted his resolve, he disappeared from his subconscious._

 **(A/N: End song**

 **(Line Break)**

Shawn woke up to find an egg the size of a basket in front of him. He looked at it oddly before turning to the dragon. Which is nearing his end.

R looked at Shawn weakly with a look in his eyes. Shawn nods his head, "I understand, you can rest peacefully now." The dragon gave his version of a smile before closing his eyes permiately.

The corps's scale and bones soon turned to dust, and before being blown away by an invisible breeze. Shawn sighs before noticing smoke exhausting from the Dragon's Eye. He picked it and signed. He then noticed that his left eye was different. He blinked in surprise to see that it was blood red.

 _'So this is what you meant, huh old man'_ he thought as he places a hand near it. He puts the device, the egg and his other items in his new bag.

As he was about to put his new clothes on, he saw a broken frame with a picture of a younger him and his grandpa inside,smiling. He smiled and put it inside the bag and got dress.

Once he was fully dressed, he saw the sword that killed R was on the ground. He looked at the knife he carried and knew it wouldn't be enough.

He saw some sword and knife sheaths lying around and got an idea.

 **(Line Break)**

Magnus stood outside near the garage reading a black book. He heard footsteps coming his way and turned around, holding his staff defensively.

Only to find Shawn smirking at him, "Why so serious?" Before the dragon rider could respond, Shawn interrupted, "What're you standing there for, we going to your club or what?" Magnus blinked in shock before smiling.

"Alright, let's go"

He tapped his staff on the ground three times, causing Spike to rise from the ground! **"Take us home, Spike."** The dragon roars in delight and digs a new tunnel, leading to the G.M.A.D.

With a run, they both jumped into the hole before Magnus closing the ground behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

Summary: Modern AU! The Big Four...Guardians of the World. They say that they protect they protect the world from Darkness. So where were they when it took over? Without them, we were the last line of defense if they disappeared, but even we weren't enough and we were forced into hiding. But now that time is over. It's time to fight. For our hopes. For our dreams. AND FOR OUR DRAGONS!

 **(A/N: Rated T for death, swearing and teenagers)**

 **(Story Begins)**

As Randal continued to try and saw his way through the chains, he felt something in his heart died. Randal bowed his head in silence and whispered, "Rest peacefully, my friend. For I will join you soon"

He heard footsteps heading his way and quickly sheathed the blade into the chains. The door swung open, revealing Pitch and a pissed off and dirty Gothel.

"You..." she growled as she pointed to him, "you knew that there was an attack today." Randal blinked his eyes twice, "...Huh"

*SLAP*

Gothel slapped the old man. Hard. But Randal barely felt a thing, because he didn't deserve that.

"Don't play coy with me!" she shouted. Randal groaned in pain due to his sensitive ears, "Gods you nag a lot"

*SLAP*

"Ok I might've deserved that one" he muttered to himself.

"Now thanks to that Guardian, a student is on the run" she said, "that poor innocent angle, out there with that mean, old protector of the world"

"Your only saying that because the children are your source of youth" Pitch said sourly. Gothel looked at Pitch, "Says the one who feeds on their fear"

"Why I ought to-"

"Guys? Hello? Still waiting to be interrogated" Randal groaned annoyed.

The two evil beings huffed and went back to Randal. "Where was I...oh yes, now thanks to you, a child was corrupted and kidnapped"

"Wait, a kid" Pitch asked suddenly.

"Yes a kid" Gothel said annoyed.

"What did he look like"

"How should I know, they wear all black Pitch"

Before they continue to squabble, the door busted open revealing The Stabbington Brothers! Covered in bandages, but still menacing looking as ever.

"What do you two want" the youth their growled, causing them to step back with fear in their eyes.

"Ha, well I'll be damned" Randal laughed, "the Stabbington Brothers _enforcing_ the law instead of running from it. I guess Pitch isn't the only man you've got whipped, aye Gothel"

*SLAP*

"Yup, I actually deserved that one" he groaned.

"Speak" she ordered.

"The kid that was with the Guardian...he had a look in his eyes that told us he was pissed. His left eye even flashed red"

Randal perked up at this, but Pitch noticed and smirked. "What does this have to do with anything" Gothel groans.

"It means that I know who that student was" Pitch spoke as he walked towards Randal, "and it was your grandson."

Randal glares at the king of fear silently, causing him to smirk.

He walked out of the room, beckoning for the rest to follow. "Search the whole city. I want to know where Shawn Kaijira is. Now!"

The door slammed shut leaving Randal alone, once more. Randal cursed and continues to saw at the chains, faster.

 **(Line Break)**

*ACHOO*

As Shawn and Magnus ran down the tunnel Spike was creating, he suddenly sneezed. Now that Shawn had uncontrollable magic power, it was dangerous to do something like that.

Out of his nose, came out a grey fireball! Magnus looks back to see it and reacts quickly. He swung his staff, batting it away to the opposite direction. The fireball hits the ceiling, causing an explosion, rattling the whole cave!

Magnum quickly grabbed Shawn's new cloak and grabbed on to Spike's tail. They were pulled out of the way as sharp rocks crushed where they once were.

They looked at the spot for a second before Magnus glared at a sheepishly smiling Shawn, "Sorry." Magnus stood up and crossed his arms, "What happened to you"

"...Huh?" Shawn tilted his head to the side.

"Don't 'huh' me" he said before pointing his staff at him, "when we fought the Stabbington Brothers, you released shock waves of magic power to rival me before it disappeared. After we left your magic power double to the point where its generating its own heatwave and became more dragon-like. After all that we've been through, I deserve an explanation."

Shawn sighs and rests an arm on his knee, "Your right, you do deserve an explanation...after you tell me what your the Guardian of?"

Magnus blinked in shock, "What"

Shawn stood up to full height, "My grandfather was the Guardian of Randomness and Flames. The power that radiates from your staff, didn't feel as malevolent as that shadow thing you used to put out the dragon's flames."

"So here's how this'll work" Shawn continued as reached behind his back to unsheathed the now grey sword that killed R! "You tell me what your the Guardian of, and I'll tell you everything you wanna know"

Magnus was stunned to see a sword in Shawn's hand, _'Where did that come from? I didn't even see it!'_

Magnus couldn't help but laugh out loud. Shawn pulled his blade back slightly and tilted his head in confusion, "Um...are you OK"

"Yeah...yeah *cough* *cough* just thought of something funny" he chuckled before turning serious, "alright then, I'll tell you who I am"

He slammed the butt of his staff into the ground, releasing magic power in the process causing wind to blow, "I am Magnusthered1999, the Guardian of Shadows and Trickery, and Rider of the Whispering Death." For dramatic effect, Spike flies besides him and screeches.

"C-cool" Shawn whispered. Magnus reaches into his bag and takes out the same black book he was reading before, "this here is a spell book full of Black Magic. I accidentally stumbled upon it before I became a Guardian. Since that day, I couldn't get rid of it. The irony is that this book of evil makes the power of my Center stronger"

"Center" Shawn said, confused "that shadow thing? But aren't you afraid of that dark power?"

"Ever heard of the saying, 'I may be ugly as a monster, but I'm sure as hell ain't one'" he asked. Shawn shakes his head.

Magnus smiled as he lifted his hand up and conjures up a ball made of shadow, "The saying means that just because you look evil, doesn't mean you are"

The shadow ball turns into a baby dragon Terrible Terror! The baby squeaks before flying around. Shawn chuckles as it flew around Spike's head. The dragon snapped at it, but it quickly flew back, landing on Shawn's head.

Shawn chuckles as it began to roll around in his hair. Magnus smiled, "Keep him. Consider it a welcoming present." The baby shadow dragon yawns and flies into Shawn's shadow, vanishing completely!

Before Shawn can react, Magnus spoke up, "Relax, he's just sleeping in your shadow. You can summon him again in 4 hours"

Shawn sighs before smiling, "I think I'll call Kage. It's Japanese for 'shadow'"

Magnus blinked in shock, "I didn't know you knew Japanese." Shawn looked at him blankly, before looking terrified, "...Neither did I"

"How could you not know" he sweat dropped, before continuing. "Alright, it's your turn. Start explaining"

Shawn sighs, "Ok...when you told me to go to the roof, I passed out cold. But then, I got a tugging sensation in my gut. Ever since then, my instincts have been guiding me ever since."

"Wait, so you have been blindly following your instincts this whole time?" Magnus asked incredulously.

"No, I've been following you" Shawn said before continuing, "Anywho, when we reached the house that sensation disappeared...but when you left the room, I found something"

He reaches into his bag and takes out the Dragon's Eye. Magnus gasped, "T-that's the-!"

"Dragon's Eye" Shawn interrupted, "but I think this one's different from what your probably use to." He handed it to Magnus and he took it to inspected it. He enhanced his eyesight to inspected the inside of the device.

"I see that you mean by it being different from what we use" Magnus said, "the schematics are the same but are more advanced. Usually uses as some kind of flash light, but the design...looks like it can be used as a reversed looking glass"

He unscrewed the lens, revealing a burnt out stone piece. He took it out and inspected it, "This is a memory stone. Huh, I haven't seen these in decades. But we haven't heard of it being used as a power source."

He threw the stone away, "Useless now"

.

.

.

Magnus' eyes widened, "D-did you use this...on yourself?"

"Well it was an accident actually" Shawn said, "but when it flashed, I blacked out...again. And in my head, I heard my grandfather's final words. He told me that I was adopted, that I have the same magic power as him. And I have to guess it's fire"

"And your left red eye" he asked pointing to his own eye.

"That's where that thing comes in. This device gives the powers of a dragon as long as you have key. Whatever that means. Now I have the power of a Speed Stinger, I guess."

Magnus looks at the device stunned. "Now I'm not sure what it is, but I can't wait to try it" Shawn said as he took the device back and walked past the stunned Guardian.

"What th-! but tha- how?!" Magnus exclaimed. "Cmon Magnus" Shawn said as he drags the stuttering Guardian down the tunnel.

 **(Line Break)**

Sunlight.

There was actual sunlight in this dark cruel world. There were also full grown trees, green, freshly cut grass and a fresh clear river that leads to an ocean. The scene was something to die for.

Laying in the grass, was young man with brown hair, dressed in leather armor. His armor was a special one. Inside the leather material was made out of the one of the most indestructible and lightest material in the world; Gronckle Iron! The armor itself looked pretty modern thanks to a hood. Actually it looks like one of those suits you'd see in Call of Duty Ghost.

Strapped to his back was a short curved sword and sheathed knives on his torso and inside gis coat. Resting beside him was a jet black creature with two large wings on his back, two flaps behind it, and two flaps on the tail. On it's head were two ears and in between the two were two plates. This creature is a dragon known as the Night Fury! The unholy offspring of Lightning and Death themselves! Only when provoked of course.

This pair is thedragon1010 or most commonly known as Dave to others, and Thane the Night Fury. They are also Members of G.M.A.D. The two actually looked similar to a brown haired dragon rider with a black dragon.

I wonder who?

The ground suddenly shakes, making the trees to shiver and the river trembles! Thane's ears suddenly pearked up and his acid green eyes shoot open. He raised his and scanned his surroundings, growling.

Dave opened his eyes slowly, revealing reptilian slit blue eyes. They usually turn green if it's dark outside.

He scowls, "I swear to the gods, if he pops up exactly where we are-!" He and Thane role away as the spot where they once were explodes!

 _'That bastard'_ Dave thought as he raised his arm to block debris from getting in his eyes. Having enough, he slipped his hoodie and and zipped his hoodie all the way up, covering his face all the way. The hoodie had a face on it that resembled a Night Fury. Thanks to his dragon-like eyes, he looked more terrifying.

In a good way.

"Magnus you bastard! You interrupted my nap!" Thane growls in agreement, his retractable teeth barred.

"Oops, I'm sorry Dave" a voice said sarcastically, "I didn't mean to." Spike and Magnus pop out of the hole with Shawn beside him.

"You were supposed to be here half an hour ago"

"I know"

"Who's the kid"

"My name is-!"

"Don't worry about it" he interrupted as he reached into his bag and take out an orb. This orb is actually a snow globe that can be used for teleportation!

Before he could do anything else, a knife knocked it out of his hand and embed itself into a tree! Magnus looked at Dave, "You nearly hit me!"

"I did...let me try again" he takes out another knife and throws it. But Magnus was ready this time. He pushed Shawn away and fell back, vanishing into his own shadow!

Dave, though use to his "rivals" ability, was left stunned for a moment. And so was Shawn, ' _What just happened...where'd he go?'_ He then felt a malevolent presence within the area.

 _'He's using that Center thing again'_ he thought.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Magnus popped up out of Dave's shadow with a magic infused fist raised! But before he could even make contact, something purple was caught in his trill peripheral vision.

He turned to a plasma ball heading directly for him! Reacting quickly, he caught the blast with his enhanced hand while skidding back!

With a grunt he threw it into the air, letting it explode. The force was strong enough to make the trees rumble.

Spike roared and tackled Thane into the ground, causing a brawl between two mortal enemies. The Whispering Death shot spikes and rings of fire while Thane dodges a shoots plasma blasts.

Dave unsheathed his short sword and charged. Magnus unsheathed his staff and charged as well. With a shout, they slammed their weapons into each other; Magnus for an upward swing, Dave for a downward strike.

*CLANG*

*BOOM*

The minute the two clashed, their strike was so powerful that it caused a shock wave! Shawn was sent flying into a tree. Shawn clutched on to the tree as if his life depended on it. Which it kinda does since he's in such a high tree.

"Seriously" Shawn said, "just when those two clash once, it causes a shock wave?! Is he a Guardian too?"

Down below, the two combatants backed away. Dave threw three knives but Magnus spun his staff so fast it was a blur. He deflected all of them.

He then pointed his staff at him and shot bolts of lightning out of the tip. Dave deflected a few bolts before flipping out the way. He then placed both hands on the sword and swung downwards.

The force of the swing was so powerful that it pushed past the lightning and headed straight for Magnus! The said Guardian cursed and rolled to the way of the invisible force, letting it slice a boulder in half like butter!

"Why don't you ever use magic?!" Magnus asked annoyed. With an unreadable expression, due to his mask/hood, he rested his blade on his shoulders, "Because I'm lazy"

"Fine then" Magnus smirked under his mask and sheathed his staff, "but one of these days, I'm gonna be the one who'll make you get off your lazy ass and make you use it"

"Yeah sure" Dave rolled his eyes, chuckling, "say who's that kid with you." Magnus' eyes widened and he looked around, "Shawn, where'd you go"

"Up here!" Shawn shouted from above. The two looked up to see Shawn clutched to a tree. Using magic, Magnus jumped into the air to the level near Shawn. He created an invisible platform and stood there, "Hey pal...how'd you get up hear?"

"BECAUSE YOU OVER POWERED MONSTERS BLASTED ME UP HERE!" He shouts as his eyes turn comically white and teeth turned sharp. Magnus smiles nervously and holds his hands up in surrender, "Sorry, sorry. When me and Dave spar, we get a little out of hand"

"'A little?!' It went _completely_ out of hand! A-and you call that sparring?! That was a death battle!"

"...You done"

"...yes"

"You ready to come down"

"...yeah"

"OK." Magnus grabbed Shawn's arm and slowly glided to the ground. Once on the ground, Shawn sunk to his knees, "I will never complain about the ground again" he mumbled under his breath.

"Hey pal, you OK" Dave asked as he hefted him up to his feet, quite easily. "Yeah, just ya know, reviewing the life that flashed before my eyes" he said sarcastically.

Dave laughed, "Hahaha, lovin' the sarcasm, bro. The name's thedragon1010, but I prefer Dave. I'm the Guardian of Dragon Training. Thanks to that, I can train and control half the dragon's I've come across. I'm also the rider of The Night Fury."

"Is that a black dragon?"

"Why yes it is"

"He's loosing against Spike"

"Yes- wait what?" He turned and gasped while Magnus snickered as Thane was wrapped up by Spike! The Unholy Offspring growls and tries to break free, but Spike wouldn't budge.

"Magnus, call off your damn earth worm" Dave said. Magnus laughed hard but reluctantly agreed and spoke, **"Spike, release him."** Just as reluctant as his rider, Spike released the black dragon and slithers to his side. Thane shakes his head walked back to his rider's side.

"Now where were we...oh yeah, you were about to introduce yourself" Dave said as he took off his mask/hood, his eyes turning blue once again. "My name is Shawn Kaijira... and that's just it. I don't have a title yet"

"Yet" Dave asked confused until realization hit him. He grinned, "We've got a recruit."

Magnus smiled, "We've got a recruit."

"I'm the new recruit?" Shawn asked confusedly. Magnus picks up the snow globe from earlier and whispers, "The new G.M.A.D lair. Dragon Stables" He slammed it into the ground, causing a swirling, white portal to appear! Shawn looked at the portal in awe, "Cool!"

"Go on, jump in" Magnus said. Thane nudges Shawn towards the portal, but Shawn hesitated, "Are you sure this is sa-GUAAH!" Thane give one hard shove, pushing him in completely!

"Good boy" Dave said as he patted his Night Fury's head. As he was about to jump in, Magnus tripped him at the last second, making him tumble! Magnus laughed evilly, but was cut off when Thane tail swiped into the portal. Thane gave his own warbled laugh but was interrupted when Spike tackled him into the portal.

The portal closed and the small cove was finally peaceful once again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8

Summary: Modern AU! The Big Four...Guardians of the World. They say that they protect they protect the world from Darkness. So where were they when it took over? Without them, we were the last line of defense if they disappeared, but even we weren't enough and we were forced into hiding. But now that time is over. It's time to fight. For our hopes. For our dreams. AND FOR OUR DRAGONS!

 **(A/N: Rated T for death, swearing and teenagers)**

 **(Story Begins)**

"AAAAHHHH!"

*SLAM*

The portal opens and Shawn met the hard floor face first. He groans in pain, "You know what, I've fell to the floor so many times it's actually getting more comfortable"

"AAAAHHHH!"

*SLAM!*

Shawn grunts as Dave landed on top of Shawn. "Never mind" Shawn wheezed out, "it's worse! Worse than before!" Dave shot up and dusted himself off, "That bastard. He could've injured somebody"

"Yeah, me" Shawn groaned.

"AAAAHHHH!"

*DONK!*

Dave looked up in time to see Magnus' forehead, making them both fall back on Shawn's back. Shawn grunts in pain, "Oh gods just kill me now!" The two Guardians groan and rubbed their heads. Magnus growled, "Watch where your going, ya giant!"

"Your the one the one who crashed into me ya blueberry!" Before the two rivals could contine, growling could be heard from the portal before them. The two looked to see their respective dragons tangled together before they crashed into them. They landed on poor Shawn's back.

Shawn wheezed, his eyes nearly popped out of his skull "I didn't mean literally." Hot steam was blown into his face. He looked up to see a snout inches away from his face.

The snout belonged to a dragon that looks exactly like Thane. But the major difference was that there were orange stripes all over his body and his eyes were dark gold, piercing his into his soul

"Uh oh" Dave chuckled, "It's Stripes"

"Your in trouble now, Shawn" Magnus snickers as they got off of him, "Stripes doesn't take to kindly to new people." Shawn froze, "What do I do?"

"Just relax he won't hurt ya..." Dave said while Magnus held in a laugh, "badly!" The two laughed so hard affected their dragons, causing them to laugh. Thane gave a warbled one while Spike gave a whispery one.

Shawn slowly tried to get to his feet, but Stripes growls, causing him to freeze again in an awkward position. He was balanced on one foot while his top half of his body was inches off the ground.

"A little help here" Shawn whispered. Dave sighs and holds out his right hand, "This'll give you a few seconds, but you'll have to wait for her to get here to calm him down." His blue eyes turned green once again and his hand had a light green aura surrounding it. The stripped dragon's eyes flashed green and he raise his head, as if waiting for a command!

Shawn didn't waste anytime. He quickly ran beside Magnus, "H-how is he doing that."

"Dave's Center, Dragon Training" Magnus began, "gives him the ability to control a dragon for a short period of time. He only uses it to stop dragons from fighting. However it takes up alot of magic, even though it only lasts a few seconds." As if on cue, Dave's hand stopped glowing and his eyes turned back to normal.

Stripes shake his head, and growls at Shawn once again. Shawn backs away slowly, "Who are we waiting for" Stripes pounces Shawn, pushing the others out the way!

"H-his...rider" Dave panted out, "he only...listens to her. REBEL!"

The sound of wings could be heard flapping towards Shawn. He and the dragon on top of him looked up to see a girl with dark auburn red hair with caramel streaks and turquoise eyes.

She wore a black tunic with a white dragon on the front, deep blue folded shorts, a half purple and half red heart necklace, pale brown fur vest and brown fur boots. Strapped to her back was a harp like bow and arrows.

"Stripes!" The girl cried as she wrapped her arms around the dragon's neck and tugs, but barely budges. The dragon rolls his eye and stands on two legs as if he were a person and wabbles, carrying the girl in the process.

Magnus helps Shawn up, "Are you OK." Shawn dusts himself off, "Yeah...my spine's turned to dust, but I'll live...for a few more minutes" He turns to see the girl and his attacker playing together as if they master and puppy.

"Who is that" Shawn asked. "That is EAH Rebel, Guardian of Emotions and Rider of the Tiger Fury. We either call her Rebel for short, or Keyblade"

"Keyblade?"

"You'll find out soon enough" Dave said, "Oi, Rebel, come meet the new recruit!" Rebel looks at Shawn before she squeaks and hides behind Stripes. Stripes growls and launches a dark gold plasma blast!

The fire ball explodes against Shawn's chest, blasting him back into a wall. The disoriented sound of screaming filled his ears before he was ripped from his consciousness.

 **(Line Break)**

 _A fully clothed RandomFlame was nursing his injured, hand implanted, cheek. "What is your deal, lady" he said, "you slapped me because you were stalking me"_

 _"I wasn't stalking you" Timore growled with a light pink hue on her cheeks, "I was checking to see if you were still alive. And I slapped you because your pervert"_

 _"HOW?!" the Guardian asked incredulously, "I'm the victim here!" She just looked at him blankly before sticking her tongue out at him. He growls and stands up before walking away._

 _"Hey, where are you going" she said as she followed him. He rolls his eyes, "To look for something"_

 _"What're you looking for"_

 _"A useless reptile" Random suddenly stopped walking. "What are you doi-!" He places a hand on her mouth, "Shh, listen" he heard a twig snapped. He closed his eyes and slowly reaches for his scythe. "What is it" Timore whispered._

 _"Something fast" was his response as he heard silent but quick footsteps. From the darkness of the woods came out Terrible Terror! The dragon squawks and latches onto Random's face! He gives a muffled shout and tries to pull it off._

 _Timore doesn't know what to do. But she does see a nearby stick. She picks it up, "Don't move!" She swung, but accidentally hitting him as it moved out the way!_ _The Guardian falls down in pain, groaning and clutching his nose._

 _She gasps, "Oh gods, a-are you ok?"_

'I just got whacked in the face, and your gonna ask me that' _he thought. "No" he replied, "But since I'm a masochist, it doesn't hurt as much as it should"_

 _"What's a mascotish" she asked confusedly. Random sighed and was about to reply that he was sarcastic, the Terrible Terror squawked, gaining their attention. They noticed how close they were before turning away from each other, blushing slightly._

 _The small dragon squawked at the scythe wielder, as if trying tosay something. He narrowed his eyes and listens intently, "Vikings?...Attack?...Speed Stingers?...People with out pupils?...Night Flame sent you?!" He springs to his feet, drawing his scythe, "Which way"_

 _The small dragon flies off, with Random not far behind. All the while Timore looked at the direction the Guardian went before blinking her eyes twice._

 _"What just happened?"_

 **(Line Break)**

Shawn shot up gasping for air with cold sweat running down his face. He looked around to see that he was in a white room that belonged to a hospital. He heard the door open and turned to see Magnus walk in with a glass of water.

The Guardian smiled, "Hey buddy. How'd you sleep?" Shawn tries to speak but his throat was to dry. Magnus handed the cup to Shawn and drunk it greedily.

Once he was done, he sighs, "What happened?" Magnus chuckles, "You got hit with a plasma blast"

Memories flash back into his mind, "Oh yeah...how long was I out for"

"3 days"

Shawn looks at Magnus incredulously, "Then why are you smiling?!" Magnus smile widened, "Because your still alive! Most people who get blasted with a full powered plasma blast either gets killed, put into a coma or even a three thousand degree burn. But your not even bruised!"

Shawn blinked in shock before looking down to see his shirt unscathed. No holes, no tears, not even singes!

The door opened again, revealing the turquoise eyed girl from early. She walked in with her head down and her cheeks red with embarrassment, "I-I'm sorry for Stripes behavior. I turned my back on him for one minute, he was gone!"

Shawn laughed quietly, "It's OK" She looks at him incredulously, "...Eh?" Shawn says jokingly, "In fact, that's how I greet people. I have them almost kill me, then I introduce myself"

Shecsweat dropped, "S-seriously?" He rubs the back of his head, chuckling, "Yup, that's how ii met Magnus, Spike, Dave and Thane. And now you"

He sticks his hand out, "My name is Shawn Kaijira" Rebel looks at Shawn surprised before smiling herself. She took his hand and shook it My name is EAH Rebel"

"Nice to meet you Rebel"

"And you too, Rebel"

"Told ya he'd forgive you" Magnus chided as he pinches her cheeks. Rebel whines, "Magnus!" The door opens once more revealing somebody Shawn hasn't met.

The person was a woman with long blonde braided hair that hangs over her shoulders and sky blue eyes. She wore a red shirt with a brown caple, a hood, fingerless gloves, brown arm warmers that reaches covers her forearm, a spiky tan battle skirt and leather brown boots, and in her hands was a battle axe.

She smiles warmly and says, "Hi there"

Shawn waves, "Hi, my name is Shawn Kaijira"

"I've heard a lot about you. I'm the battle instructor" she introduced, "Astrid Hofferson, The Rider of the Deadly Nadder and Helper of the Guardian of Autumn"

"Helper?" Shawn looked at Magnus for answers. "It's when a Guardian has a partner" Rebel explained. Shawn nods his head before turning back to Astrid, "I'd like to become a Guardian"

Astrid laughs, "It won't be easy. And your still injured." Shawn scowls and rips the covers off and tries to stand. Magnus puts a hand on his shoulder, "Take it easy pal"

Shawn struggles a little bit but successfully stands up, "I'll say it again, I'd like to become a Guardian"

Astrid nods her head, "Alright...get some rest, breakfast is at seven-fifteen, after that, we get you a dragon" Shawn nods his head and yawns tiredly. He had just woken up, but now he's sleepy again.

He got back into bed and closed his eyes. But before he went to sleep, he heard Astrid ask, "What is hel" There was silence for a moment until Magnus said "...A soon to be Guardian"

"And an amazing friend" Rebel added. Shawn smiles slightly before falling asleep.

 **(Line Break)**

Four hours later, all the lights within the room were off and Shawn was sleeping soundly. On the counter beside him, were his cloak, gloves, boots and bag.

The inside of his bag wabbled a little bit before going still.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9

Summary: Modern AU! The Big Four...Guardians of the World. They say that they protect they protect the world from Darkness. So where were they when it took over? Without them, we were the last line of defense if they disappeared, but even we weren't enough and we were forced into hiding. But now that time is over. It's time to fight. For our hopes. For our dreams. AND FOR OUR DRAGONS!

 **(A/N: Rated T for death, swearing and teenagers)**

 **(Story Begins)**

It was 7:00 in the morning, and Shawn was still sleeping peacefully in the infirmary. Unfortunately, that peace was about to be disrupted when the door handle to the room jimmied. The door opened revealing rivals/friends, Magnus and Dave wearing all black, holding feathers, a camera and a canister of whip cream.

The due snickered and tiptoed to Shawn's sleeping figure. Dave slowly and gently moved Shawn's body so that it was lying on it's back, arms spread out.

"Ya know, he looks pretty peaceful right now" Magnus comments. Dave nods in agreement, "Yeah...do you wanna be the creamer or be the duster"

"...Creamer" Magnus took the cream and gently moved tried to move Shawn hand. Shawn swatted the hand away, causing the two to freeze. Shawn turns his body to the side before going limp.

The Guardians groan in annoyance. "Oi, Loki Spawn, can't you use your Center to move him" Dave whispered.

"That's not how it works, arsonist" Magnus whispered back, "I need either his shadow to move his body or a shadow to move him!"

He suddenly got an idea, "Give me your flashlight" Dave handed him what he requested and he backed away.

"What are you doing" Dave asked. "Get on your knees and raise a hand" Magnus said as he turned the light on and flashed it at him.

He covered his eyes groaning, "Why?" The smaller Guardian rolls his hazel eyes, "Because your blacksmith hands are about to be used for something other than smashing." Dave sighs annoyingly and does so.

"The damn lights to bright"

"Then don't look at it" Magnus placed the light on the counter where was solely focused on his rivals hand. Using his Center, his eyes turned slightly dark and the atmosphere got a little colder. He pointed his hand at the shadow and clenched it, causing the shadow to do the same!

"That is all kinds of creepy" Dave said looking at his shadow. "It's black magic, Dave" he says, sounding strained, "it's always creepy" He uses the shadow to slowly pick up Shawn. He slowly twisted his body until he was on his back and tries slowly set him down.

But he suddenly felt something tighten around his legs. He looked down to see black tendrils coming from his shadow, wrapping around his legs! He lost concentration, causing Shawn's body to drop back on the bed.

Dave winced and sweat dropped to see Shawn still sleeping peacefully, _'Heavy sleeper'_ He sighed and was about to scold Dave but he notices that he was kicking away tendrils. Magnus gives him a thumbs up and a smile which he gladly returned.

Even though they often tried to kill each, they still cared for each other. Magnus forgot; he can't use his Center as much at night. The perks of having black magic is that if you want to use it, you've got to pay a price. His price was was that if he uses black magic at night, his shadow will try and take control!

"Let's give the newbie a good ol' fashion 'G.M.A.D. Welcome' shall we" Magnus said, dismissing what's happened. Dave nodded and gently layer Shawn's hand to the side.

Magnus turned the light off, before applying the whip cream. The two resisted the urge to laugh loudly as Dave held a feather above Shawn's nose and tickling.

Shawn frowned and swatted the feather away with his other hand, causing the two to laugh. Dave does it again, but was swatted away.

Dave does it again. But this time, with the right hand! Slamming right into Dave's face! "You two suck at sneaking around" Shawn said as he peeped his left eye open, his Dragon's Eye a darker shade of red than yesterday.

That did it, the two burst out laughing, shocking Shawn. "T-that was good Shawn" Magnus said, breathed out as he hooked an arm around one of Shawn's shoulders. Dave chuckled, "Yup, this tells us that your skills are sharp"

Dave hooks his arm around Shawn's other shoulder and hods the camera up at a certain angle. "Then why is the camera here" Shawn asked in complete shock.

"To remember your first day at G.M.A.D." Magnus said before the camera flashes.

Dave looks at the picture and sighs, "Precious memories" Magnus claps Shawn on the back before they both stood up, "Alright, you go shower. Breakfast will start in a few minutes"

The two exit the room, leaving a dumbfounded Shawn.

"...Eh?"

 **(Line Break)**

Shawn enters the shower and was about to turn it on. But something caught his attention. On the wall was a screen with a red button with a play button in the center. Underneath it was the word "YouTube".

 _'Me tube'_ Shawn thought confusedly, _'I'm pretty sure I'm not a tube.'_ Curiosity replaces his confusion as he pushed the button on the screen.

The screen disappeared before opening up a white and red screen. Shawn backs away in shock and awe. He has never seen such a thing back at home.

There were lists of selection with titles like "Charlie Boy My Finger" and "Frozen- Let it Go". Shawn saw a magnifying glass in the right hand corner and tapped on it.

The screen faded and to grey as a key board pops up. Once again, Shawn backed away in awe. He taps on the 'B' button causing it to appear in the top.

The first thing that popped up was something called 'Bring me to Life by Evanescence'. Cautiously, he touched the words causing more selections to appear.

Shawn pushes a selection and waited to see what happens next. The screen turned to black and the bathroom was silent. Unti the sound of a piano playing softly filled his ears.

The minute the sound hit Shawn's ears, he was suddenly filled with a level of peace that he didn't even know existed.

He turned the shower on and began to bathe. But was completely intrigued by the lyrics.

 _ **How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**_

Shawn's eyes slowly opened as he remembered the last thing his grandfather said to him. He lied to him about G.M.A.D. But why, the place is amazing.

 _ **Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb**_

 _'Did he not think I could handle it'_ Shawn thought as guitars, bases and drums began to play, _'and why now of all times'_

 _ **Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**_

 _ **Until you find it there and lead it back home**_

Shawn turns the water off and steps out the shower and dried off, but his hair was left as damp as a wet dog. But Shawn didn't care, the lyrics were still rolling.

 _'...He wanted me to become a Guardian around his age'_ he thought, _'he wants me to be as strong enough to save others...but strong enough to fight and defeat pitch'_

 _ **Wake me up inside**_  
 _ **(I can't wake up)**_  
 _ **Wake me up inside**_  
 _ **(Save me)**_  
 _ **Call my name and save me from the dark**_

Shawn shakes his head, letting water splash everywhere and anywhere before smirking at the mirror, his Dragon's Eye shining red with determination and his teeth looking more like fangs!

"No not just defeat him" Shawn said, "I'll protect the world from people like him!"

 _ **(Wake me up)**_  
 _ **Bid my blood to run**_  
 _ **(I can't wake up)**_  
 _ **Before I come undone**_  
 _ **(Save me)**_  
 _ **Save me from the nothing I've become**_

Shawn picked up the spare toothbrush on the counter and brushed his teeth for a few seconds before spitting out. He then drank some Listerine before swishing it around his mouth and spitting it out. He brushes his hair back before it sticks up back to it's spiky self.

 _ **Now that I know what I'm without**_  
 _ **You can't just leave me**_  
 _ **Breathe into me and make me real**_  
 _ **Bring me to life**_

Shawn walks out the bathroom and slips on his clothes. As he does so, he doesn't notice his bag wobble a little. He slips his hakama pants before grabbing his belt and putting it on. He slips on his socks and boots before giving them a test kick.

 _ **Wake me up inside**_  
 _ **(I can't wake up)**_  
 _ **Wake me up inside**_  
 _ **(Save me)**_  
 _ **Call my name and save me from the dark**_

He noticed that the "hole" in his chest was still there. He just shrugs and slides his shirt on slowly. The shirt only covered part of his hole, making it look like a pizza slice.

 _ **(Wake me up)**_  
 _ **Bid my blood to run**_  
 _ **(I can't wake up)**_  
 _ **Before I come undone**_  
 _ **(Save me)**_  
 _ **Save me from the nothing I've become**_

Shawn slides his cold grey, knee length sleeveless cloak on smoothly. He picks up his black scarf and wrapped it securely around his neck. He puts his fingerless gloves on and clenched his fist tightly as he remembered the promise he made to his grandpa.

To become a Guardian, save his grandpa, and kick Pitch's ass!

 _ **Frozen inside, without your touch**_

 _ **Without your love, darling**_

 _ **Only you are the life**_

 _ **Among the dead**_

Shawn unsheathed his sword and gave a few swings. He swung diagonally downwards before slicing upward and giving a back kick towards the air. He sheathed his sword and whipped out his knife.

He held it in reverse grip in his left hand and parries an invisible downward strike to right before launching an elbow to the imaginary attacker.

 _ **All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see**_

 _ **Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me**_

 _ **I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems)**_

 _ **(Got to open my eyes to everything)**_

 _ **Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**_

 _ **Don't let me die here**_

 _ **There must be something more**_

 _ **(Bring, me, to, life)**_

Nodding to himself he sheathed his knife into the sheath on his right hip. He clips his now motionless bag to his person and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

 _ **Wake me up inside**_  
 _ **(I can't wake up)**_  
 _ **Wake me up inside**_  
 _ **(Save me)**_  
 _ **Call my name and save me from the dark**_

 _ **(Wake me up)**_  
 _ **Bid my blood to run**_  
 _ **(I can't wake up)**_  
 _ **Before I come undone**_  
 _ **(Save me)**_  
 _ **Save me from the nothing I've become**_

 _ **Bring me to Life**_

 _ **Bring me to Life!**_

Shawn's eyes open, full of determination and power. He adjusted his scarf and strides out the room.

 _'Hang in there old man'_ he thought. As he exit the room, the music stopped

 **(Line Break)**

Shawn sighed. He could describe the flowing through his body, but he liked it. As he continued to venture around, he saw particular rooms. He saw an all white one with beakers and lab coats, an gigantic all white cube, and a room with a massive black screen with chairs all around.

*CLANG!*

The sound of metal clashing metal could be heard from a room down the hall. As he neared the room, he noticed that it had red-orange color. It reminded him of fire. Even the atmosphere near the room was warm.

He slowly peeps his head through the door way to find a room with tools hanging on a shelf, weapons and armor parts on a rack and a table full of wires and knives.

*CLANG!*

Shawn turned to left to find a person holding down a piece of heated metal with a pair of tongs while holding a hammer.

The stranger looks at Shawn with his reptilian slit green eyes. Shawn smirks and gives a two fingered salute, "Yo"

Dave pouts, "Weren't you scared, not even a little"

"Nope" Shawn said.

The tall Guardian sighs, "I'm losing my touch" he puts the heated metal and tons in a bucket of water, emitting steam.

"Is this a forge" Shawn asked as he looked around, "I've never seen the inside of one before" Dave chuckled before he noticed the sword on Shawn's back.

"Can I see that sword on your back" he asked. Shawn blinked, "Oh, um ok" He took the still sheathed sword off his back and handed it to him.

Dave unsheathed the sword and inspected it. He hummed in approval as he brushed his left hand across the blade before nodding, "Just as I thought"

He slammed it onto his knee, breaking it in two pieces! Shawn blinks in shock, "Why'd you do that for?!"

"Relax" Dave said as he threw it away carelessly, "it wasn't your sword anyway." Shawn looked at him confusedly, "'Wasn't my sword''

Dave then walks to a treasure chest and opens it. He digs threw some things before he finds what he was looking for, " Ah ha!" He takes out a silver blade.

"Try this on for size" he handed the blade to Shawn. The minute the handle touched his hand, the sword itself began to change color!

The blade turned cold grey like his cloak, the handle was wrapped in black bandages, and there was a small chain at the end of the handle.

Shawn inspected it before nodding to himself. He instinctively pressed it against his back, and black bandages wrap around the blade before one wraps around himself.

"...Wow" Dave said. "Now that's your blade" Shawn smiles to himself, but then remembered, "Wait, what about this" he takes out his knife.

Dave inspected it, "This is...your blade" he gave it back to Shawn, "you've already iimplanted your magic into it"

Before shawn could ask what he meant, a loud horn rang out through the room.

"Breakfast!" Dave exclaimed as he ran out the room "quick, leave your bag, we'll continue this athis your dragon training!" Shawn hesitated but puts his bag down and ran after him.

Inside the bag, the dragon egg wobbled again and a small crack appeared on the side.

 **(Line Break)**

Inside the Hall, where everybody eats, this wasn't your everyday breakfast. Magnus sat at at a table with his dragon, Spike eating pancakes.

He looked around and saw the lunch room in chaos. Dave chuckled, "The usual Wednesday routine"

Rebel and Stripes were a girl and a red dragon with a long tail and long antennas.

The girl looked like a tall-ish 17 year old with dark brown hair, with silver-blue eyes. She wears a tan jacket with dark pants, a blue shirt and a red neckerchief.

This is ShadowDragon131, the Guardian of Magic! And her dragon was known as Merlin. Merlin was a Changwing, a dragon that had the ability to blend in with the environment around them. They also spit corrosive acid.

"I'm telling you Shadow, my mom's weapon is cool" Rebel exclaimed. Shadow rolls her eyes and smiles mischievously and spoke in her British accent, "I'm not saying it isn't, I'm just saying that an Oblivion blows it out of the Milky Way System"

"S-shut up!" she whined, "you know I don't speak Time Lord!" Shadow's smile widened and she pinches her cheek, "So adorable"

The young Guardian's cheeks turned red in embarrassment and anger. She smacks her hand away stands up on the table. She and stretched out her hand, materializing a Keyblade!

With a shout, she slams her weapon downwards, intending to hit her. The minute she made contact, she vanished and the table broke in half!

She looked around for her opponent until she heard, "Yare yare, did you forget that I'm the Guardian of Magic" She looked to see that she was standing on her Keyblade! She smiled before back flipping off the blade, "Nice swing..."

She then pulls out a bow from within her jacket, "but this is how it's done!" She pulls back on the string, causing a silver arrow to appear!

But before she could fire it, she jumped into the air, dodging a massive hammer from smashing her! She looked at the wielder of the hammer and scowls, "Dammit Shira, you nearly squashed me"

Shira was a tall with a deathly pale complexion and a sickly figure. She has pure-white hair tied into a waist-length ponytail with a fringe swept to the right side of her face.

She has onyx-black colored eyes and wears a flowing, dark purple skirt, which is knee-length. She also wears a backless, dull and dark magenta halter crop top with a black sash ribbon on the back of her shoulders. Her outfit includes no footwear.

She smiled innocently, "Oops sorry, I meant to _completely_ squash you" A tick mark appeared on Shadow's forehead, "Don't apologize!"

This is Shiranai Atsune, the Guardian of Souls and Rider of the Thunderdrum.

 **(Line Break)**

Shawn and Dave enter the Hall to find it nearly a mess! Dave gasps, "Crap it's already started!" He quickly walks to the table where Magnus was with Shawn close behind .

Magnus turns and nods to them, "Morning" Spike growls at them, friendly. "What the hell happened here" Shawn asked.

Magnus drinks his orange juice before answering, "Shawn, before I tell you what's going on, I'll introduce you to-"

"No no, it's ok. The Author already introduced them" Shawn interrupted.

"What"

"Never mind" Shawn looked at the fighters, "Shouldn't we stop the fight" Magnus and Dave looked at each other and laughed, causing Shawn to sweat drop.

"You-your a funny guy" Dave breathed out, "there's only one person who can stop them"

"And who's that" Shawn asks.

"A scary lady that will kill anyone until she get's her coffee" Magnus says before drinking the rest of his orange juice.

Shawn gulps before sitting down, _'And I didn't even eat breakfast'_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10

Summary: Modern AU! The Big Four...Guardians of the World. They say that they protect they protect the world from Darkness. So where were they when it took over? Without them, we were the last line of defense if they disappeared, but even we weren't enough and we were forced into hiding. But now that time is over. It's time to fight. For our hopes. For our dreams. AND FOR OUR DRAGONS!

 **(A/N: Rated T for death, swearing and teenagers)**

 **(Story Begins)**

Shawn was nervous. He was silently hoping that they don't hurt each other too badly. Magnus smiled, "Relax, this happens every week"

Shawn looked at him incredulously, "S-seriously?!" Dave shrugs, "Yup, they absorb the magic within the atmosphere and use it to either heal their wounds or to make their skin indestructible"

Magnus then hands him a piece of bacon, "Here, eat some bacon, it'll relieve you of all your worries" Shawn looked at it oddly, "What is 'bacon'"

Magnus eyes turned white and Dave's very soul left his body.

"This boy hasn't lived yet!" They sulked.

 **(Line Break)**

The battle between the The Guardians of Emotion, Magic and Souls begins with a stare down. They were waiting to see who would make the first move. Their respective dragons flew to the ceiling and rests on the support beams.

.

.

.

Shadow strikes first by shooting an arrow at Shira and charges at Rebel! Shira smashes the arrow with her hammer, reducing them to shards, and runs after her.

The shards turn into smaller arrows and aim at Shira's body. She cursed before using her magic to turn her body into water, letting the shards pass threw her.

Rebel slams her Keyblade onto Shadow, but she blocked it with her bow. She stomped her foot into the ground, causing ice to creep up her opponents feet.

Rebel tries to break free but was proven to be more difficult. Shadow backs away and shoot three arrows.

Rebel reacts as quickly as possible and sprouts white angle wings and fly! Shadow prepares to shoot again but once again dodges a hammer from smashing her.

But Shira was ready this time. She twisted the handle on her hammer causing a small compartment to open up. Out came arcs of water that wrapped itself around the hammer.

The Guardian of Souls spun her hammer in break neck speed and slammed it into Shadow's abdomen, sending her spiraling into a wall!

Before she can cheer to herself, she raises her hammer to block a a Keyblade from slashing her diagonally. Shira smiles, "Hey there, shorty"

Rebel smiles back, "Hello, Corpse Bride" The two get locked into a hammer vs sword fight. Each slash Rebel made, Shira easily blocks. She then slashes at her legs, causing her to jump.

Deciding to counter, the Guardian of Souls spun herself in the air and smashes her hammer into Rebel's side!

But the smaller Guardian raises her blade and presses her forearm against the blunt side of her sword to block.

*CLANG!*

The force made her skid back a little before she flew into the air. As she flew, she barely had time to notice a small thunder cloud appear over her head with lightning crackling.

She curses and dematerialize her Keyblade. Her heart necklace glows red and a harp like bow poofs into her hand! Just before lightning struck her she materialized an arrow and pointed it towards it.

The minute the bolt struck the arrow, Rebel quickly aimed at the caster herself and fired! Shadow simply raises her hand as she was enveloped in lightning.

To add to the attack, Shira slammed her hammer into the ground, and forces a geyser of water to shoot up underneath the Guardian of Magic!

Before the two attacks collided, the Author called in a line break.

 **(Line Break)**

Shawn looked at the bacon in his hand blankly, "Is it good" Dave and Magnus looked at Shawn mortified, "Good?!"

"It's the food forged by the gods of food" Magnus says dramatically.

"They say only those with an iron will to not loose their minds" Dave adds. Shawn looks at them, "Then shouldn't I not eat this"

"You fought a dragon and won" Magnus said. Shawn's cheeks turned a little red, "It wasn't that big a deal"

"And fought two of the most deadliest mercenaries with a knife and won" Dave adds. "Technically one and a half" Shawn says, "The one with the eye patch was already beaten, so I just knocked him out."

"And you got a fireball to the chest, but that barely bothered ya" Magnus continued.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask" Shawn said while pointing to his chest, "how come all my wounds and bruises are healed except for this one"

"You just realized that your old man was your real/adopted old man and that he was an old G.M.A.D. member and are already coping with his disappearance" Dave said, ignoring Shawn's question.

"Well we do know where he is" Shawn says.

"While you also posses magic that we didn't even know existed. Without the 'Dragon's Eye, you the reflexive instincts of a Speed Stinger. With it, you could possibly take it up a notch. But if you do that, you might get the killer instincts of a Speed Stinger and they might try to influence you, hell even posses you to do something really bad" Magnus says ominously.

The boys look at each other silently for a moment.

.

.

.

Before grinning. "...Nah" they chorused together before laughing.

"And let's not forget that you got a plasma blast to the chest but still remained unharmed" Dave says.

"Actually I just got out of a three day coma" Shawn said.

"After all that you've been through, do you honestly think that a piece of bacon is the least of your worries"

Shawn looks at the bacon before shrugging, "You've convinced me" He bites a piece.

.

.

.

His mind was blown. And in that moment, the two attacks collided, causing a massive explosion.

Shawn saw everything; the Big Bang, stars appearing, planets forming, civilizations being built, and many more! His new friends were right, this is the food of the gods!

Anime tears leaked from Shawn's eyes like a waterfall as he closed his eyes to savor the gift from above.

"I think he likes it" Magnus says to Dave as he nods in agreement.

 **(Line Break)**

As the dust settles, Shadow appears unscathed. What do you expect from the Guardian of Magic?

"Nice job girls" Shadow says proudly, "you made me use two hands to block your attacks"

The girls smile sheepishly, and put their weapons away. "So where's the newbie" Shira asks, "I heard he has some pretty powerful magic"

"The new recruit should be the least of your worries" a cold emotionless voice spoke softly behind the girls, causing them to freeze in fear.

The temperature dropped incredible, causing ice to creep along the floor and walls. They slowly turned around to see a huge shadow of a woman with what looked like devil horns and bat wings.

 **(Line Break)**

As Shawn continued to stuff his face in bacon, the temperature dropped low. Magnus and Dave turn ghostly white and hide underneath the table.

Shawn looks at them confusedly with a mouth full of bacon, "What's wrong with you guys"

The two shushes him. "Quiet, she'll hear you" Dave whispered.

"Who?" Magnus points a shaky finger to the shadow of the women with horns and wings, "The Guardian of Dragon Knowledge and basically the most motherly figure G.M.A.D. has ever seen"

Shawn narrows his eyes threw the shadow to see a short girl with long wavy slivery-white hair that goes to the lower back, pale skin, and icey blue eyes.

She wore a black tank top with a red dragon on it, camouflage leggings with a large black cross on the leg, black viking boots, black and red fingerless gloves, a baggy black jacket around her waist, black hat and a teardrop purple stone necklace.

Behind her was a dragon that reminds him of Thane but instead of black scales, they were silver white just like her rider's hair.

"The Silver Magician of Chaos herself, Silver Lily Rose, Rider of the Snow Fury"

Shawn blinked for a second before looking again. _'She's the motherly figure that scares these guys'_ Shawn thought incredulously, _'sh_ _e looks no older than Rebel. But her eyes...hold so much power'_

Shawn shivers, "Now I know why they don't like her when she's mad"

 **(Line Break)**

"Now tell me" she says as she walks up to them, "who started the fight. Take initiative" Rebel, Shira and Shadow raised their hands.

"Now what was the cause of this" she asked sternly.

Shadow gulps before saying, "I teased Rebel saying that her weapon was weak"

"I then attacked her" Rebel adds.

"And I attacked them both" Shadow says. Silver sighs, "Girls, the next time you get into an argument, take to the training grounds. Ok?"

"Yes, ma'am" they chorused. "Good" she smiled, "and besides, let the boys fight, it's funny to watch" The girls laughed silently. Their dragons float down from the ceiling and land next to their riders.

 _'So evil'_ Shawn thought with a sweat dropped. "Ok, she's in a good mood now" Magnus says as he and Dave stand up and walks over to her.

"Morning, Silver" Dave says with a smile. "Good morning Dave, Magnus" she smile, "I assumed that you treated our new recruit well"

"Oh yeah, he's had a great time so far" Magnus said, "right Shawn"

"This has been the best day ever!" Shawn exclaimed, "did you know that there was this thing in the bathroom that plays this sound that makes a sound that was so soothing? It's brilliant! Who was the genius that made that!"

"Steve YouTube" Magnus said scowling, "and trust me, even though he made YouTube, that guy is not what I'd call a genius" Shira ignored the conversation and focused solely on Shawn. More specifically, his left eye.

She walks up to Shawn until they were nose to nose. Shawn smiles cheekily, "Hi there" Magnus and his fellow Guardians sweat dropped, "He's so care free"

"What are you" Shira asked, confusing Shawn, "Your right eye shows that you'll protect those around you, no matter what happens. But your left eye...it calls for something"

Shawn subconsciously places a hand near his eye and gulps, "What does it call for"

"I can't answer that" The Guardian of Souls says, "...but whatever it calls for it's making your soul very difficult to read"

"Is there a way to tell" Dave asked. Shira couldn't help but smirk, "Shawn, are you ready for a little...'sparring'"

"But I thought I was getting my dragon"

"A dragon can look into one's very soul and determine whether or not they're worthy enough to ride them" Silver says knowingly, "if what Shira says is true...then you won't last a minute with a dragon"

Shawn sighs. He was really hoping that the painful part would come later.

 **(Line Break)**

Inside the forge, next to the anvil where Shawn's bag laid, it once again began to wobble. The bag wobbled to the point where the bag tipped over and the egg rolls out of the bag.

The bag rolls until it stops near the fire place. More cracks appear on the egg but this time, a dull grey color shines through the cracks!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11

Summary: Modern AU! The Big Four...Guardians of the World. They say that they protect they protect the world from Darkness. So where were they when it took over? Without them, we were the last line of defense if they disappeared, but even we weren't enough and we were forced into hiding. But now that time is over. It's time to fight. For our hopes. For our dreams. AND FOR OUR DRAGONS!

 **(A/N: Rated T for death, swearing and teenagers)**

 **(Story Begins)**

Astrid Hofferson was not a patient person. She, along with her fellow Helpers and Guardians were in the Dragon Stables. Waiting for the arrival of their new recruit.

"Where is he" a thick Australian accent asked. The owner of the voice was a seven foot tall rabbit with grey and white fur. Strapped on his back was a pouch full of boomerangs and colored eggs in pouches.

This fluffy character is The Easter Bunny, Bunnymund, the Guardian of Hope.

"Yesterday was the day he woke up from a three day coma" says a young man, "I'm not surprised that he's moving slow today."

The young man was a tall, lean muscular teen with short, spikey brown hair, lightly tanned skin and hazel eyes. A silver scar ran through his left eye.

He wore a black short sleeved tunic, black leggings, black finger-less gloves and black sneakers. On his head was a black fedora with small silver lines.

This is none other than Thorongil82, sometimes known as Thoron, The Guardian of Wisdom and Rider of the Shock Fury. The current Leader of G.M.A.D. His dragon, Storm, looked similar to Dave's dragon but its spine looked more spiky.

"Tch, please" an arrogant pric- I mean person says, "if what you brats say is true, then he should be up on his feet by now."

The person had dark brown hair with a v-shaped hairline, a strong brow and jawline, facial hair, light blue eyes, a couple of missing teeth, and snout-faced.

He's barrel-chested with broad shoulders, wears a bear skin pelt, leather clothing that resembles dragon scales, and a ram-horned helmet. In his hands was a mace that had a dark brown hair glow.

This is Snotlout Jorgenson, The Helper of the Guardian of Autumn and Rider of the Monstrous Nightmare.

Snotlout yelped and narrowly dodged an ice shard to the face! He looked to see Thoron pointing his finger at him, "Me and my friends maybe crazy, but we're not brats"

"Ooh, is the Chief finally gonna get rid of Snotlout" Tuffnut says, excitedly.

"We can only pray to Odin" his sister responds.

 **(A/N: You guys know what, I'm to lazy and pissed at Tite Kubo to type descriptions so here you go. The teens and the dragons from Httyd are the Helpers of Autumn and they look exactly what they did in the second movie and the Guardians from ROTG are there.)**

"Guys be nice" a girl reading a book while leaning against her sleeping Night Fury. She was petite height with brown LOOOONNNGGG slightly curly hair kept in a braid, dark brown eyes, a slender, and fair skin.

She wore a long sleeved white peasant blouse with a leather corset-like vest, brown pants with brown boots and long dark hooded trench coat. Resting beside her was a claymore

This is G.M.A.D.'s number one healer, ElliGordon, the Guardian of Loyalty and Rider of the Night Fury.

"I know we're all getting restless" she said while turning a page, "but remember, he just lost his only to Pitch. Just like us, he need time to cope."

Silence hung in the air as memories flashed through their minds. Memories of fellow Guardians nearly being wiped out to the brink of extinction.

"So let him take his time" she says.

 **(Line Break)**

"So, because I have a Dragon's eye, I can't train a dragon" Shawn asked to clarify. "Yes" Shira says, "pretty ironic, huh?"

"Very ironic...so where are we going" he asked The Guardians were leading Shawn down the hallway he just came from.

"The sparring grounds" Dave says before they came to a stop near a door. Magnus opens a door in the hallway, revealing it to be bigger than it is on the inside.

The inside was a giant, sunny landscape full of rocks and mountains and a little stream running through the middle.

Shawn walks inside the room and looks around in awe, "How did you manage to fit all this..." he waved his hands around, gesturing to the room, "in here!"

"Oh not much, just a little bit of Time Lord technology and magic" Shadow says nonchalantly. "It's bigger than it is on the inside!" Shawn exclaims.

The Guardian of Magic chuckles and whispers to Rebel, "If I had a nickel for everytime I heard that, I'd have a new lair." Rebel snickers quietly.

"Ahem" Silver clears her throat, trying to get everything back on track, "Shawn, I'll hold on to your sword, if you like?" Shawn seemed reluctant at first, but he felt like she could be trusted. He reached behind him and gripped the handle of his blade, causing the bandages that wrapped around him to unravel.

"I also have a knife" he says as he took the slot where his knife rested off and gave Silver it and the sword. She smiles warmly, Thank you. You two may start whenever you like"

Shawn tilts his head, "Ready for what?" Rebel sweat dropped, "Why am I not surprised that he'd forget the whole reason why we're here"

Shira cracked her fingers and neck, "Now Shawn, what were about to can and will kill you. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Nope" Shawn sighs before raising his fists into a defensive stance with a look of determination, "But I have no choice. My old man's got me out of trouble so many times. Now it's time for me to return the favor"

Shira's eyes widened slightly before smirking slightly, "Alright..." Faster than in a blink of an eye, she disappeared! Shawn's eyes widened as he felt a hand press against his chest. He looked to meet the onyx black eyes of the Guardian of Souls!

"Don't say I didn't warn you" she said lowly.

*BOOM!*

Shawn was sent flying back as Shira pushes forward! He crashed through three boulders before crashing into a mountain!

"GUAHH!" Shawn shouts as blood spewed from his mouth _._ _'Damn!'_ he thoiught as he used his sword as a crutch to push himself up, _'how is it that she's so strong. Is she using magic?!'_

He was brought out of his thoughts when Shira appeared in front of him. She lashed out a right kick into his side, but Shawn raised his arm in time to block. Though the force behind the kick made stumbled back.

She aimed to punch Shawn in the face but he ducks under it and rolls away. She turns and gives a downward axe kick to Shawn's head, but he crosses his arms above his head to block. The force made Shawn's knees buckle and the ground crack slightly beneath him!

Shawn's grits his teeth and growls. He pushes against her kick and slowly rises to his feet. "Aww, whatever muscles you have are showing" she taunted with a playful smile. Shawn's cheeks turned red, "Sh-shut up!"

Shira smirks and uses her other leg to kick Shawn in the chest, sending him crashing into another boulder! The Guardian of Souls fell on the ground in the process, but she quickly flipped back up.

Shawn coughs up more blood, "That *cough* was a dirty *cough cough* move"

Shira laughs, "No it wasn't, it's called taunting"

"Why would you tan somebody your fighting"

"Right, you went to a boring school" she mumbled under her breath, "then again all schools are boring. Taunting is likd saying embarrassing things to throw your opponents off guard. Go a head and try it on me

"Ok...your hair is the color of milk?" She sweat dropped, "We'll work on that later"

 **(Line Break)**

"Odin's Beard, she's killing him" Magnus says as he and the other Guardians watched the fight from a small metal bleachers, "can't she take it down a notch"

"Relax, Shawn knows what he's doing" Dave says as he twirled one of his knives inbetween his fingers, "he knew the risks, he knows what he's doing"

"And it's not Shira's fault she can't hold back" Shadow says as she saw Shawn got an uppercut in the gut before blasting off into another boulder, "her Center doesn't just allow her to see and read souls, but gives her the strength, speed and power of one"

"But he'll be OK, right" Rebel asked. Magnus smirked, "Yeah, he always did have a habit of doing getting use to someone hitting him"

 **(Line Break)**

Shawn panted heavily as blood dripped down from his temples. His body ached all over, but that didn't stop him from stumbling to his feet. He spat out blood and raised his arms weakly.

"Your stubborn" she says as she pushed her hands into her pocket, "that's good. That is damn good."

He looks at her confusedly, and croaked out, "Why?" Shira appears in front of him in an instant and bashed her head against his, sending him crashing through the boulder!

Shawn slides on the ground into the creek, barely conscious. _'Can't...move...anymore...no chance...of beating her'_ he thought as he saw a blurry image of Shira walking towards him, _'maybe I should just...close my eyes...and rest for a second'_

 **(Line Break)**

 _"No slacking on the job, Random" a females voice voice says. A younger, tired RandomFlame14 looks up to see a girl with brown hair in a braid, wearing a purple jumper, blue skinny jeans and a silver necklace. On her back was a bow and quiver of arrows._

 _This is G.M.A.D.'s previous leader, NightFury999, the Guardian of Reading, and Rider of the Skrill!_

 _"I'm not...slacking...just...tired" he panted, "how...do you...do it?" She looks at him oddly, "Do what"_

 _"The magic" he sighed before standing up, using his scythe as a crutch, "how do you use magic"_

 _She pursed her lips with a thoughtful expression before shrugging, "I dunno"_

 _"That's not very helpful, Fury!" He shouts with red eyes and sharp teeth. She merely shrugs and takes an arrow out of her quiver and notched it to her bow, "All I know is that when I use magic, it gathers around my arm for me to pull and the arrow with the magic I want to use. Look closely"_

 _Random did as he was told and looks at her arm as she pulls back the arrow slowly and aimed for a test dummy He noticed a dark purple glow surround the arm and small sparks of electricity surrounded the arrow head. Once the former leader couldn't pull back anymore, she fired with break neck speed, kicking up dust and debris in the process!_

 _The arrow pierced the head of a dummy and released dozens of bolts of lightning all over the place! The young Guardian looked at the lightning in awe, "Awesome!"_

 _Fury smiles, "Thanks, now you try"_

 _"Huh"_

 _"You know the secret now" she says as she walks away, "concentrate your magic in one general spot and then let loose"_

 **(Line Break)**

Shira sits on top of a boulder near Shawn looking bored, "Huh, I guess you're lucky streak ran out" She hops down from the boulder and walks away, "Elli is going to kill me for beating him up so badly"

"What are you talking about" a voice says behind her. She looked back with wide eyes as Shawn rises to his feet. His wounds and bruises slowly healed as he took a deep breath. A magic shock wave of magic power washes across the area, pushing Shira back a few feet.

Shawn slowly opened his eyes revealing his onyx black and blood red reptilian slit eyes!

Shira flinched as she saw **Fire** in his eyes, "Well...at least we know what you are..." Shawn appears in front of the Guardian of Souls with a fist raised!

"A Guardian"

*BOOM!*


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12

Summary: Modern AU! The Big Four...Guardians of the World. They say that they protect they protect the world from Darkness. So where were they when it took over? Without them, we were the last line of defense if they disappeared, but even we weren't enough and we were forced into hiding. But now that time is over. It's time to fight. For our hopes. For our dreams. AND FOR OUR DRAGONS!

 **(A/N: Rated T for death, swearing and teenagers)**

 **(Story Begins)**

*BOOM!*

The ground beneath them cracked as Shawn's fist made contact with Shira and dust clouded their vision! Her knees buckled at the force a little but she remained standing.

 _'Some how he learned Compression Magic'_ she thought as she squinted her eyes through dust, _'all on his own!'_ Compression Magic is a skill that allows you to compress magic into anything you want.

Her eyes widened as she saw a right leg aiming for her for her head! She quickly raised her left arm to block. The force of the kick didn't make the Guardian of Souls move, but it did clear the dust.

She could now see clearly that Shawn's appearance has changed slightly.

His teeth turned razor-sharp but his canines were slightly longer. His left eye was glowing blood red and slit like a dragon's, and the latter including blood red lines streaking below them.

Before she could ask what happened, he back flipped away and landed on all fours. He stood straight up and threw his arms up, ready for another round.

"Something tells me that your not so sure about what happened to you either" Shira smiles. "Nope" he answers, "but I really want to find out, please."

 _'His right eye's still the same, but his left eye is filled with... **Fire!** You could practically see the urge to fight and dominate in his eye. But I can tell that there's something else in there."_

The Guardian smiles, "Sorry to keep you waiting, Shawn. I'm guessing the fight was really about to begin, huh?"

"Yeah" he said, "it is!" He ground beneath him cracked as he charged forward, faster than he's ever ran in his life! He aims his punches for her stomach and face, but she parried and blocked them all.

She then lashed out her own kick into his ribs. Shawn was pretty sure he cracked more ribs, but he merely pushed her leg away and elbowed her in the gut!

She coughed up saliva as she skidded backwards. Shawn ran at her again and Spartan kicked her in the chest, but she crossed her arms to block. But crashed into a boulder.

 _'So that's what it feels like'_ she thought.

 **(Line Break)**

"Told ya he'll get use to it" Magnus smirked, "he just had to get smacked around a few times"

"Yeah he's good and all but there's only one problem" Dave says.

"How do we get two battle hungry teenagers to stop fighting?" Silver asked. "It's not that we have to stop both of them" Shadow says cooly, "It's more of stopping Shawn. Close your eyes"

The Guardians listened to their comrade and closed there eyes. "Picture Shawn's magic power before the fight"

They saw a grey out line of Shawn. It was radiating peaceful, warm energy. "And picture his magic power now..." The outline turned blood red with streaks on his arms, chest and face, radiating fierce, hot energy that called out for a battle!

"You can practically feel his magic calling out a challenge"

 **(Line B** **reak)**

The dragons were out of control! They were flying all over the place, crashing into walls, spewing torrents of flames and roaring loudly!

The Guardians and Helpers were desperately trying to keep them under control. "Stormfly!" Astrid shouts at her dragon sternly, "you leave those Night Terrors alone, this instant!"

The Deadly Nadder roars in defiance and shoots spikes out of her tail, aiming directly towards her rider! Astrid rolls out of the way and takes cover behind a wooden barrier. She groaned, "What's gotten into them?"

"How should I know!" Snotlout shouts from inside his dragon, Hookfang's mouth. "Who cares!" Ruffnut shouts. Her twin agrees, "This is a work of art that happens once in a life time!"

Elli groans and nimbly dodges fire balls and other attacks from the dragons, "Could it possibly be because of the sudden rise magic?"

"Could be..." Thoron says as he catches two fire and kicks away aconcentrated ice beam, "or there's a rebellious dragon nearby"

 **(Line Break)**

With a shout, Shawn delivered a right cross aimed for Shira's face. She blocks with her arm and knees him in the chest. He backs away, panting slightly, _'Damn! I'm running low on speed!'_

Shira dashes at him and punches him square in the gut and soared through the air. Shawn tried to prevent himself from coughing up blood. But in the end, he failed.

He channels magic into his feet and tried to solidify an invisible platform within the air. But instead skids to a hault. He clenched his right hand tightly in anger. Something deep down was telling him that he can't lose. That he couldn't lose!

Shira tilted her head confusedly as steam emitted from his hand. Shawn pointed his fist downwards and channeled as much magic as he could muster.

Air swarmed around his fist, causing his hair and clothes to blow wildly. Shira narrows her eyes, _'Did he learn how to use air magic already?!'_

His fist suddenly gave off several small grey sparks before sizzling. _'No...'_ Shira thought, _'he's using the power of flames!'_ His fist was then envelope in cold grey flames!

He jumps off his platform and rocketed towards Shira.

 _'Maybe I can counter at this distance!'_ Shira thought. Shawn summersaults in the air before concentrating magic into his feet and propelled himself behind her!

 _'He's moving up so fast!'_ she thought as she was to slow turn and block Shawn's fist.

*CLANG!*

*BOOM!*

Shawn's fist made contact, enveloping everything in front of him in dust and grey flames! But instead of hitting Shira, it made contact with something metal.

"Yare, yare. For a new guy, you cause so much destruction..." a girl's voice says through the flames, much to his shock. The flames began to get sucked up like dust and a vacuum into whatever Shawn hit.

The dust and flames cleared, revealing a girl with long light brown hair with gold and green streaks in a braid reaching her knees with her fringe covering my left eye. Her eyes were blue with an emerald spark.

She wore a white off the shoulder top with a black sequin tiger on the front, dark blue bell bottom jeans, white trainers, a butterfly necklace with rainbow wings, silver bracelet with 'Friendship' in rainbow words surrounded by Pokéball charms and white over the shoulder bag with the sun and moon crest.

In her hand was a red orange sword with a sun shaped guard and a light brown handle.

"Just like a true Guardian" the new girl smirks. "The name's Mollienaturerocks, Rider of the Deadly Seasonal Nadder, and Guardian of Seasonal Animals. But you could call me-"

"ROCKS!"

A brown blur crashed into the girl, nearly knocking Rocks over. Rocks looked down to see Rebel hugging her tightly, "OH ROCKS, I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUUUCH!"

"O-OI! REBEL! I WAS TRYING TO BE COOL!" Rocks scolds as she gave her a noogie, causing the Guardian of Emotion to whine.

Shira and Shawn sweat drops, "Total plot change"

*BOOM!*

The wall behind them suddenly exploded, causing debris to nearly crush them! Shawn reacts first by shrugging Shira over his shoulder, much to her surprise, and dodged along side Rebel and Rocks.

Once they were clear, Shawn gently put Shira down. "You OK" he asked. His response was a punch straight into his noses! Though it surprisingly didn't hurt as much, Shawn still clutched his nose.

"Thank you" she says with light pink cheeks, "but I don't like being carried. Unless your my dragon."

"Got it" he groaned. There was a low growl behind the group, causing them to turn. Due to the dust clouding their vision, they couldn't tell what was out there.

But they did see two glowing red eyes.

 **(Line Break)**

"MY FORGE!" Dave shouts in despair. He runs to the massive new hole in the wall which lead to the forge. He picked up a piece of the wall and sulks.

Silver pats him on the back, trying to cheer him up while Magnus and Shadow were laughing their asses off. "It's alright, we'll build a new one" The Guardian of Dragon Knowledge says.

"I don't want a new one" he replies, "I want my old one!" Magnus laughed even harder. That caused Silver to give her 'dragon mama stare', causing them to immediately shut up.

"This was wear I forged my first knife" he says as anime tears streams down his eyes, "whoever did this will pay!" The sound of a roar echoes through out the room!

"I think you mean 'whatever' did this" Magnus says.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13

Summary: Modern AU! The Big Four...Guardians of the World. They say that they protect they protect the world from Darkness. So where were they when it took over? Without them, we were the last line of defense if they disappeared, but even we weren't enough and we were forced into hiding. But now that time is over. It's time to fight. For our hopes. For our dreams. AND FOR OUR DRAGONS!

 **(A/N: Rated T for death, swearing and teenagers)**

 **(Story Begins)**

Two glowing red eyes bore into Shawn's mixed color eyes. The eyes then looked at Rocks, Rebel and Shira before looking around iits surroundings. The creature slowly walked forward, out of the dust revealing itself.

The creature was in fact, a dragon. The dragon was the size of a Deadly Nadder but shorter and skinnier. It's scales were dark grey with thick, blood red streaks all over it's body. On his head was a red dorsal fin and oh his back were extendable red wings. If you looked closely, you could see extendable webbing on it's feet. On its tail was a sharp and deadly stinger.

This was a Titan Wing Speed Stinger, one of the fastest dragons alive! The newborn dragon gave out a loud roar of challenge,that filled the whole room.

 **(Line Break)**

Due to their enhanced hearing, the Guardian's and Helper's dragons stopped what they were doing and headed for the call. Their riders looked at each other confused before following them.

"C'mon buddy, where are you going?!" Thoron shouts to his dragon. Storm gives a series of growls and roars in response.

"An Alpha call?! Calling out a challenge?!" The Guardian's and Helper's eyes widen. Their was only one Alpha in charge and that was Storm himself! Who or what could be doing this?

"Shawn" Elli says as she tried to reach Shadow, "Where is he?"

"My guess, with the source of all this" Bunny replies.

 **(Line Break)**

Rebel materialized her Keyblade and Rocks' sword changes into a bluish white blade with a snowflake guard and a blue handle. The dragon roars and raised his stinger.

"Be careful" Shadow says as she appears behind them and draws her magic bow out of thin air, "Speed Stingers are smart and fast. If you get close to that stinger on his tail, your paralyzed. But this is a Titan Winged version...we don't know what he's capable of!"

The dragon roars again and charges at Rebel with break neck speed before jumping!

Rebel raised her weapon to block the descending Speed Stinger. But at the last second, he summersaults and plants his feet firmly on the flat of the blade. Using at as a springboard, he back flipped away while making Rebel fall on her bum.

The dragon lands on a boulder and gives a warbled laugh. Shadow aimed her bow at the dragon before firing. The arrow exploded near the dragon, revealing familiar green gas.

The Magic Guardian shoots another arrow into the gas, causing an explosion! "That wouldn't kill him" she said, "but it sure as hell won't tickle either."

There was a roar from within the flames, much to her surprise. The Speed Stinger jumps out of the flames, revealing to be unscathed! The dragon roars and charges with his stinger raised.

Shadow shakes her head and shoots more arrows. But the dragon dodges them all at the last minute. The dragon dashes behind her and prepares to stab her with his stinger!

*CLING*

Only to be blocked by Rocks' sword! Stunned, the dragon jumps back. She huffed and swiped her sword into the ground underneath the dragon, causing a geyser of air to rise underneath him!

The dragon roars in surprise before regaining his bearings. He extends his grey wings and glides around the room. Shira decides to act and summoned her hammer. She enhanced her legs with magic and jumped towards his level. With all her might, she swung at the dragon!

The dragon roars and plants his feet in the air as if he was about to jump. To her and the others surprise, he _stepped_ off of the air and steps off of her hammer before flipping over her and landing on a cliff! The force of the swing caused and explosion!

The dragon panted slightly, but showed weakness. But Shawn noticed.

"Your eyes" he said lowly, but the dragon turned his head and looked at Shawn intently, "are just like mine." The dragon was surprised and confused by what the human meant, but was brought out of his thoughts when a knife landed next to him.

He looked at the knife oddly and heard a beeping noise. He looked closer noticed that it was coming from a red blinking light on the handle. The dragon realized what it was and ran. But he didn't get far as the knife exploded, destroying the cliff side!

The Speed Stinger landed on debris and looks down to see Dave holding knives, "THIS IS FOR MY FORGE, BASTARD!" Dave threw mor explosive knives at the dragon, leaving firey explosions. But he dodged them all by jumping off near by debris.

He landed on the edge of the cliff side and ran.

"How is this possible..." Magnus asked in shock, "no Speed Stinger is this fast. Nor can one fly. Or this smart. Or this fire proof! Hell, they can't even cause a massive hole in the wall!"

"Good gods" Shawn says, "what kind of dragon did grandpa give me?!" Silver suddenly got an idea, "A Speed Stinger. Shawn, what did you say that your Dragon's Eye do?"

"Give me the powers and abilities of that of a dragon"

"And which dragon is that?"

"A Speed Stinger"

"Just as I thought" she said, "this Dragon's Eye works vice versa. While you possess a Speed Stinger's speed, fast adaptation and evolution rate; the Speed Stinger has your ability to compress magic into his body to move faster, and to withstand attacks and heat. Haven't you noticed that your hand or glove isn't burned even the slightest?"

Shawn blinked in surprise and inspected his hand. Just as Silver said, it wasn't even singed!

"But wait" Rebel says, "how come he only used his stinger against one of us?"

"Because of Shawn" the Chaos Magician says, "because he hasn't learned how to use the same move a second time"

"And how come he's so smart?" Rocks asked.

"Because..." she looked at Shawn who was punching the air, trying to light his hand on fire.

"Actually, I'm stumped on this one" she says as she sweat dropped.

The sound of multiple roars and shouts were heard behind them. They all turned around to see the dragons of the Guardians and Helpers pour out of the hole in the forge! They flew over their heads and flew into the direction of Speed Stinger.

"Stormfly!" Astrid shouts as stopped nearby the Guardians and Shawn, "she and the other dragons are being drawn to a challenging alpha!"

"Dave, can you please calm them down?" Thoron asked. "I'm really tempted to just let them go" Dave grunts, "it'll teach him what happens when you mess with my forge"

"Oi, genius" Shira says, "your the Guardian of Dragon Training. Your suppose to train dragons. It's your job to stop them from fighting"

.

.

.

Dave grumbles and ran after the dragons.

 **(Line Break)**

As the Speed Stinger continued to run, he couldn't help but think about what that boy said. He said that they were the same. What did that mean? And why did he seem so...familiar?

*ROOAAAR!*

The dragon blinks in surprise as he and the ground beneath blown away by an ear piercing shock wave! He rolled across the ground before hopping up to his feet, skidding to a hault.

He shook his head and roars at his attacker. The attacker was a blue dragon with a white belly and four small legs. On his body were spikes and horns. And rows of sharp teeth jutting out of his mouth.

This was Shiranai Atsune's dragon, Lapis. A Thundersrum!

Lapis roars back and blasts another shockwave from her mouth. This time, the Speed Stinger was ready. The dragon dashed to the side, letting the shoick wave crush the wall he was once standing in front of and charged!

He jumped into the air and drop kicked the dragon in her sides. Lapis fell from the sky, crashing into a boulder. She groaned before looking up to see a silver blur rocketing towards her!

The Thunderdrum quickly rolls out of the way, letting the blur crash into the ground. The Speed Stinger shoots out of the dust and prepares to stab Lapis.

But was stopped by a golden plasma blast getting in between them! The Speed Stinger jumped from debris to debris before subconsciously compressing magic in it's feet. Allowing it to stand in midair.

Lapis turned to see Stripes flying into the frey! Along with the dragons of the Guardians and Helpers! They all landed in a line iin front of Lapis, ready to protect their own. The Speed Stinger was smart. He knew he was out numbered by one against many. But his instincts told him to keep fighting.

The Speed Stinger lands on the ground ready to give everything he's got. But before anything else could happen, a steady beeping knife embedded into the ground between them.

The dragons gave the knife a confused look before the beeping sped up. The butt of the knife opened, revealing a light blue light.

It then made a loud ringing noise, causing the dragon's to screech in pain! One by one, they fell to the ground until the Speed Stinger tried to rise to it's feet.

"Calm down" a voice says, "there's no point in fighting anymore. Just give in" The growls and dragon roars in pain and annoyance before swinging swinging his tail at the knife.

His stinger _shot_ out and destroyed the knife, causing the sound to disperse! The dragon tried to sray on his feet, but he can feel himself slipping from his conscious.

So the Speed Stinger decides to roars in victory before passing out from exhaustion.

 **(Line Break)**

"This is either the most powerful or most stubborn Speed Stinger I have ever seen" says Dave as he puts the Speed Stinger in a cage, "he can use your abilities while you can use his. Some dragon you've got, aye Shawn?"

"What?" Shawn asked loudly as he cleaned one of his ears out.

"I said, 'some dragon you got'" he repeated. The silver clad narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"Oi, dumbass" Magnus said, "he has dragon abilities. Which means, he's now deaf because of your sonic knife"

.

.

.

"Today's just not my day" the Dragon Trainer sulks.


	16. Chapter 16

G.M.A.D OP 1

(The screen opens with ancient drawings of a Night Fury, a Whispering Death, a Deadly Nadder, a Thunderdrum, a Skrill and a Speed Stinger before they were burned by grey flames. Shawn breaks into a run, making a crater behind)

 **senaka no kage ga nobi kiru sono aima ninigeru**  
 **hagare ochita hana ni mo kidzukazu nitobou**

(Shawn runs downs an abandoned street with Magnus, Dave and Rebel behind them. Along with their dragon's/ a black gem then appears on the screen inside a heavily guarded box/ RandomFlame is shown locked in chains)

 **machikado amai nioi ryuusentooku mukou kara**  
 **dokoka de kiita you na nakigoe**

(Pitch and his Asset is shown walking around a table along with Drago and Gothel with a man at the head of the table/ Thoron, Silver, Rocks, Midnight, Shadow, Elli, and Shira were shown riding their dragon's with Shawn on the ground, glaring at a tall grey building)

 **yokaze ga hakobu awai kibou nosete**  
 **doko made yukeru ka**

 **sore wo kobamu you ni sekai wa yurete**  
 **subete wo ubau sa**

Drago, Gothel, Pitch and his Asset looks at the man at the table expectantly, waiting for orders,/ the black gem was shown again before being closed/ RandomFlame tries to fight the chains but is pulled into darkness/ the man at the front of the table raises the glass in his hand with a small smile on his face)

 **yume nara sameta dakedo bokura wa**  
 **mada nani mo shite inai**  
 **susume**

(Shawn was shown running down a long corridor with his sword drawn, constantly switching between himself or himself with his Dragon's Eye activated/ RandomFlame blinks in surprise, feeling Shawn's presence/ Shawn bursts into the room where Pitch was with his sword ablaze with grey flames. The Asset intercepts with a smirk on his face. The minute they clashed, the screen flashed white)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 14

Summary: Modern AU! The Big Four...Guardians of the World. They say that they protect they protect the world from Darkness. So where were they when it took over? Without them, we were the last line of defense if they disappeared, but even we weren't enough and we were forced into hiding. But now that time is over. It's time to fight. For our hopes. For our dreams. AND FOR OUR DRAGONS!

 **(A/N: Rated T for death, swearing and teenagers)**

 **(Story Begin)**

Shawn sat quietly in a chair as he let Elli use her magic to heal his ears. In front of him, the Guardians were discussing something about him.

The giant bunny was obviously mad and yelling. Thoron and Silver was speaking loudly, trying to calm him down. And for some reason, Dave was one his hands and knees bowing.

Shawn raised an eyebrow before leaning back and closed his eyes. He starts to think about the Speed Stinger that caused so much trouble. They weren't so different.

They both caused a lot of trouble, they both have the same magic...hell they both had red eye.

"...wn...awn...Shawn"

He opened his left eye to see Thoron standing in front of him.

"How are your ears" he asked. Shawn picked his ears for a second before replying, "All good...I guess"

"Great" he said before slapping his shoulders, "follow me, we're going for a walk."

He walks to a door Shawn hasn't seen yet. It was brown with the same symbol as the one on stone door back at his house. He pressed his hand on the symbol, causing it to glow a silver color and open.

The leader of G.M.A.D turned to Shawn and says, "It's time for you to see what we fight for"

 **(Line Break)**

A chained Guardian slams Into the wall of his cell. RandomFlame glared at the silently guard before spitting out a glob of blood. The guard back handed him, sending him sprawling across the floor.

The guard moved to hit him more but Pitch stopped him. "That's enough!" he shouts as he raised a hand. The guard stepped back as the King of Fear walked passes him. Pitch crouched down and grabbed the bloody and bruised Guardian by the neck.

"Now are you ready to talk?"

Random glared at Pitch before weakly kicking his leg. Annoyed and unimpressed, he he throws him down and sighs before standing up and walking to a Guard, "We've tried the easy way, now we try it the hard way."

Random looked at Pitch in confusion as he held his hand out in front of him. A small cloud of black sand conjures up before it attacks his face!

The old Guardian let out a strangled sound as sand traveled up his eyes, nose and ears. He fell on his back and started twitching uncontrollably before going still.

The guards looked at the limp body iin shock. The one of them had enough courage to ask, "Sir...d-did you just-"

"No..." Pitch interrupted as he made his way out the room, "he's just sleeping. By the time he wakes up, he'll tell us everything he know"

The guards followed the King of Nightmares out the room before closing the door, leaving the motionless body of the old Guardian alone in the dark.

.

.

.

Until his left eye popped open and a smirk appeared on his face, "Gotch ya!" He sat back up and continued to saw at the chains with his knife.

 _'Thank the gods that I have a flame brain'_ he thought.

 **(Line Break)**

Beautiful. That's the word Shawn would describe the scene in front of him. Beautiful. The sky was blue with a big yellow star in the sky. And the green grass flowed softly with the breeze.

But that's not all, there was a village filled with dozens of people and dragons living in harmony! People were either there flying around, talking with one another, or just walking. The children were playing in the fields without a car in the world.

"This..." Thoron says, "is the Circle. A village home for Viking tribes, kingdoms, and clans."

Shawn didn't know what those were, but he was pretty sure he meant those people down below.

"It's our job, as Guardians, to protect them from the dangers of the Dark. So they can experience life first hand."

The said people started cheering as figures jumped along the roofs. He recognized the figures as...Magnus, Dave. and Rebel! They must be doing that thing the Guardian of Mischief told him about. Tarkor? Starbor? No, Park or! That's the word!

"Oh that's right..." the leader of G.M.A.D says with a mischievous grin, "you said you wanted to start right away, didn't ya?"

Shawn gulps nervously, "Uh, yeah!"

Thoron nods in approval, "Alright then" He claps his hands together and materialized a book with the letter "G" as the cover in his hands.

He opened it and read aloud, "Ahem... Do you, Shawn Kaijira, swear complete loyalty to the Guardians of Magic, Archer, and Dragons, the Circle, and your leaders? If you are to leave the Guardians of Magic, Archer and Dragons, you will allow your name to be removed. This includes your Guardianship, Archer level, Sorcerer level, and more. Do you, Shawn Kaijira, swear loyalty to Thorongil82 and those who follow?"

Shawn didn't hesitate, "Yes"

"Ok..." Thoron says as he closed the book, "that's it. Your one of us."

"Wait, seriously? That's it."

"Yeah pretty much"

"I thought I'd have to prove myself or something"

"In my opinion, order to be a Guardian, you have to be willing to fight for what you believe is right" the leader of G.M.A.D says, "there had to be a reason why you saved that girl from that old hag, Gothel"

"And judging on how dense you are" Shira says as she, Shadow and Midnight walks by, "it wasn't because you like her. No offense"

"How is that not suppose to be offensive" Shawn whispered to Thoron. The leader just chuckles and shakes his head, "You'll find out soon"

"Now..." he says, getting seriously, "since you had a late start, your training starts in 10 minutes"

"Huh?! Already?!" Shawn asked incredulously.

"Well yeah" Thoron says as if it were obvious, "your party starts tomorrow"

"I don't have a part E...what is a part E?"

"Oh god"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 15

Summary: Modern AU! The Big Four...Guardians of the World. They say that they protect they protect the world from Darkness. So where were they when it took over? Without them, we were the last line of defense if they disappeared, but even we weren't enough and we were forced into hiding. But now that time is over. It's time to fight. For our hopes. For our dreams. AND FOR OUR DRAGONS!

 **(A/N: Rated T for death, swearing and teenagers)**

 **(Story Begin)**

The rouge Speed Stinger's red eyes slowly fluttered open as he felt multiple figures around him. He looked up to see dragons of different kind and colors!

He tries roars in surpise and quickly rise to his feet, but couldn't roar or move. He looked down and noticed that his body was tied up in ropes. And his mouth was clamped shut by a muzzle.

With a grunt, he tries to break free from the rope. But it barely budges. He tries again. But once again, it barely budges.

He groaned and slumped his head on the ground with a depression cloud over his head, causing the other dragons to sweat drop.

The Titan Wing dragon's head suddenly shot open with an idea. He looked back and saw that his tail was tied up, but his stinger was still sharp.

He arched his back near his stinger and tried to saw at it. The dragons sweat dropped at the scene, thinking that the dragon was doing an odd dance before walking away.

 **(Line Break)**

Afterwhat seemed like an hour, the Speed Stinger breaks free! He tried to shake off and claw at the muzzle, but doesn't come off. Much to his dismay.

Suddenly the sound of drums and series of roars echoed throughout the room. The dragon looked around and concluded that the noise was coming from a door with flashing lights.

Stalking slowly towards the door the dragon raised his stinger, ready to defend itself. He nudged the door open and couldn't believe what he saw; dragon's _dancing,_ and _singing._

 **(Line Break)**

Dragons of all shapes and sizes either roared and moved in harmony with the music or lounge around the room speaking to each other in their draconic language.

 **"Oi, did you hear about the new dragon"** a Deadly Nadder says, **"it seems pretty strong if it can hold off against a Guardian"**

 **"I heard that all it did was run"** a Gronckle says, unimpressed. **"Well what do you expect from a Speed Stinger"** a Monstrous Nightmare says.

Unbeknownst to the dragons, tick marks appeared on the said Speed Stinger's head as he heard everything. Busting in through the door, the grey dragon busts through the door causing the music to screech to a halt and every dragon to freeze and turn to ruckus.

The Speed Stinger drop kicked the shocked Nightmare, before using him as a spring board and back flipping behind the Nadder. Relying on instinct, the Nadder lashed it's sharp tail out.

But the Speed Stinger ducked and stuck his stinger in its leg, paralyzing him. Seeing his friends defeated the Gronckle tried to get away. Unfortunately, he didn't get far as the Speed Stinger shot a stinger out of his tail into the dragon's boulde-like tail, causing it to freeze and crash into the ground.

The speed dragon huffed in annoyance. They weren't even a challenge for him. Unbeknownst to him, the Monstrous Nightmare slowly rose from the ground. With a deep breath, he shot a torrent of flames at the surprised Speed Stinger!

The flames hit their target, causing an explosion and every dragon to take cover. When the flames died down, all you could see was a grey cloud of ash. The Monstrous Nightmare narrowed his eyes through the ash to see any signs of life.

When there was none, he huffed and started walking away.

Until he heard an evil laugh.

An evil warbled laugh.

The flammable dragon slowly turn his head towards the source of the sound. His eyes widened with fear as two glowing red eyes peered through the ashes.

The speed dragon slowly walked out of the ashes with a predatory grin plastered on his face. The Monstrous Nightmare quaked in fear and lowered his head with each step the Speed Stinger took.

By the time the Speed Stinger was in front of him, the opposing dragon's head was on the ground. But before anything else could happen, a black and yellow blur crashed into the speed dragon, tackling him to the ground!

The Speed Stinger growls in annoyance before looking up at his attacker. The dragon was none other than Stripes, the Tiger Fury and EAH Rebel's companion.

 **"You and your rider cause so much trouble"** Stripes growls. The speed dragon growls back and tries to break free.

But before anything else transpired, a strong voice spoke, **"That's enough, Stripes"**

The Tiger Fury looked up to see three dragons land behind him. The three dragons were Storm, the Night Skrill, Twilight the Snow Fury and Stormfly the Deadly Nadder. The top three Alphas that control the dragons.

 **"Surely our guest didn't mean any harm"** Storm says as he walks over to Stripes, **"now if you would please let him go"**

Reluctantly, the dragon hybrid let the speed dragon free. At that moment, the Speed Stinger tried to dash away, but an icy blue plasma blasts intercepted him, blowing him back.

The Speed Stinger looked back and growls at Twilight. The said Snow Fury raised a scaly eyebrow at the speed dragon that sent shivers down any dragon's body.

Although he shivered, he didn't back down, much to her surprise, **"This dragon... "** Stormfly says, **"where did it come from"**

No one knew the answer as everyone was silent. The Shock Fury then adopted a toothy grin and made his way towards the Speed Stinger.

The said dragon gives a warning growl, but doesn't move. Stopping a few inches in front of him, the Alpha asks, **"What is your name, fellow dragon"**

The Speed Stinger's blood red eyes widened at the question. He completely forgot he had a name. What was it again.

Dokuso?

No.

Osukodo?

Nada.

Sudoku?

Close, but not quite.

 **"S...ku...o"**

 **"There you go, friend"** Storm says, eager to know the speed dragon's name.

 **"...o...ud...o"**

 **"Cmon spit it out!"** Stripes banters, growing irritated before slapping his back with his tail. Fortunately that slap on the back caused a flashback to set off in his mind.

 **(Line Break)**

 _ **A three year old boy with black hair wearing a grey onze slept against the back of a baby Speed Stinger mumbling one word.**_

 _ **"..."**_

 **(Line Break)**

 **"So...ku...do"** The Speed Stinger uttered, causing the other dragons to turn towards him. **"Could you please repeat that"** Storm asked.

 **"So...kudo"**

 **"Cmon, your almost there"**

 **"...Sokudo"**

 **"...Sokudo?"** Twilight asked. The Speed Stinger, now known as Sokudo nods his head. **"Japanese for speed"** Twilight informs her colleagues.

 **"Well Sokudo"** Storm said, **"welcome to G.M.A.D"**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 16

Summary: Modern AU! The Big Four...Guardians of the World. They say that they protect they protect the world from Darkness. So where were they when it took over? Without them, we were the last line of defense if they disappeared, but even we weren't enough and we were forced into hiding. But now that time is over. It's time to fight. For our hopes. For our dreams. AND FOR OUR DRAGONS!

 **(A/N: Rated T for death, swearing and teenagers)**

 **(Story Begin)**

"Wait, you want me to do what?" Shawn asked Shadow as she lead him to the training grounds. In front of them were four punching dummies.

"I want you to do what you did during your fight with Shira" Shadow says as she gestured to him and the dummy, "on these targets"

"What _did_ I do?" Shawn asked himself aloud, causing the Guardian of Magic to sweat drop.

 **(Line Break)**

"Alright Shawn" Magnus said as they stood on the roof of a house, "we've done this before and we'll do it again"

"What are we doing?" Shawn asked bluntly with a blank expression.

"Parkour"

"YAY!"

 **(Line Break)**

"HAHAHA" North laughs with thick Russian accent, swinging his swords around "we have a new recruit! This is going to be epic!"

Shawn gulps nervously and shakes his head, trying to back away slowly, but Bunny smirks smugly and pushes him forward.

"Now, now" the freakishly tall bunny says, "you wanna kick Pitch's ass, right? Then you gotta learn how use a sword"

"I know that, but are you sure this is safe"

"Better than Gobber's teaching methods" Elli says as she rested on her dragon's back, reading a book. "Well how bad is his?"

 **(Line Break)**

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Shawn narrowly dodges a Monstrous Nightmare's flames as he ran down a corridor. He then hid behind a barrier panting heavily.

"Tired already, laddie?" Gobber asked with a thick Scottish accent, "we've barely got started! If you get attacked by a dragon, you've gotta move faster than that!"

"Started what?!" Shawn shouted as a few tick mark appeared on his forehead and face, "what kind of teaching method involves the teacher watching his student get chased by a dragon?!"

"It's called 'learning on the job'" the old Viking said nonchalantly.

"Don't sound so care free!" Shawn shouted as his eyes turned white and teeth comedically turn sharp.

"Your one to talk" Shira says sitting next to Gobber, eating popcorn with Lapis sleeping next to her. "Why aren't you helping me?!"

"Shh! Lapis is sleeping, let your screams sooth her" Shira chastised with a lopsided grin.

"YOUR ALL EVIL" Shawn shouts as he dodges another blast of flames.

 **(Line Break)**

A tired, burned and bruised Shawn stared at the tower of books in front of him. He turned towards Silver and pointed towards the books, "Eh?"

"Uh huh" Silver says reading a book with Midnight. Shawn sighs and grabbed a book and began to read.

 **(Line Break)**

"Close your eyes, take a deep breath and clear your mind" Shadow says as she, Rebel and Shawn sat in a circle, meditating. In there laps were there respective weapons.

In Rebel's lap was her Keyblade, in Shadow's lap was her bow and in Shawn's lap was his sword wrapped in bandages. They were currently teaching Shawn how to compress magic into ones body and a weapon.

Rebel was there to show Shawn that his emotions can make him stronger.

He takes a deep breath and tries to clear his mind.

"Feel the magic particles within the area" her soft British accent echoes through his head, "and embrace it" He did feel something in the air and complied to her order.

Adrenaline roared through out his body and that tugging sensation in his gut returned.

"Hear the elements calling out to you" she continued, "water, earth, fire, air. They will answer your calling, but only one can be your signature element. Listen for it. Smell it. And when you know what it is, grasp it"

"$20 says he's a flame brain" Snotlout whispers to the twins, causing them to snicker as they including Astrid and Gobber watched them.

He did hear faint crackling ringing through out his mind. It sounded familiar but he couldn't recall what it was. As he tried to remember, he didn't know the crackling sound was actually small grey sparks coming off of his body!

He decided to sniff for it, but all he could smell was pretty much what you would smell at a campfire, which confused him. Until the answer hit him like a war hammer.

 _ **Fire!**_

The sparks around him grew as he found his answer. "That's it Shawn" Rebel says as she watched the sparks became stronger, "now grab it!"

In Shawn's mind, he saw a grey flame moving away from him slowly. He reached his right hand out and grasped it tightly. The flames swirled around his arm and lit his entire body on fire!

The Helpers and Guardians were star struck by how much power the flames held. The tugging sensation got even stronger, making Shawn embrace it even more!

The flames began to envelope Shadow and Rebel, who tried to protect themselves. But to there surprise, it didn't even burn them.

Instead they felt warm. It was as if the sun was smiling down upon them. The Helpers also felt the warmth, causing one of them to complain.

"Tch, you call _this_ flames?!" Snotlout laughs, "it's weak. It's so weak, it can't even burn the grass!" Before anyone could respond to the comment, they flames grew hotter.

They swirled around Shawn's figure, swiping furiously at anything nearby; trees, rocks, grass. Even at the Helpers! They quickly ducked underneath anything that could. Except for Snotlout, who kept laughing.

A flame tendril slams into Snotlout, sending him flying and skidding across the ground until he crashed into a boulder.

"My flames may not be able to burn properly yet" Shawn says as he rose to his feet with his eyes closed, "but they are powerful"

He opens his eyes revealing his dragon's eye glowing dangerously.

He looks at Snotlout with anger and says, "Never underestimate me or my flames" The helper gulps before nodding his head vigorously.

"Good" he says before turning to the stunned members of G.M.A.D before giving a toothy grin, "what's next"

The Guardian of Magic smirks evilly, "Oh, we're gonna get along just fine"

 **(Line Break)**

"Alright Shawn, it's simple" Magnus says as he made a shadow the size of himself appear, "catch the shadow and you win. Can you do that?"

"Probably" Shawn says as he reached for the shadow, only for it to move. He reached for it again, but the same thing happened. A tick mark appeared on his head as he continued to try and grab the shadow, but it he couldn't reach it as it kept moving.

The shadow back flips off the building before landing on the ground and took off running. "Get back here, you copy cat!" Shawn calls after the shadow before hopping off the roof and chased after him.

Magnus chuckles before sitting in a chair next to Dave.

"So how long do think it'll take until he realizes that it's almost impossible to catch a shadow?" Dave asked as he twirls his knife in between his fingers.

Magnus stayed silent before saying, "I'd say a day...day and a half just in case" The two rival/friends laughed as they saw Shawn trip as he tried to grab the shadow.

 **(Line Break)**

Shawn gave a tired sigh as he continued to read the book in front of him. Silver notices and asked, "Is there something wrong with the book your reading"

"No..." Shawn says as closed the book and set it down, "it's just that the plot's cliche"

Silver looked both shocked and impressed, "How so?"

"Well..." Shawn begins as he leans back with his arms behind his head, "the princess is always kidnapped. Why doesn't she fight back? And why is the dragon the kidnapper? I find that to be a stereotype amongst dragons. And the prince rescues the princess and they live happily ever after?...well there's so many things wrong with that"

Silver looks at Shawn in pure shock, "You are... _so, so, so, SO_ much smarter than you let on" The new Guardian sweat drops, "Is that suppose to be a compliment?"

 **(Line Break)**

Above the cell of RandomFlame14, Pitch and his asset stared at the glowing red/orange cylinder in the center of the room.

"Why are we extracting magic from the old fool?" the asset asked, "what are we using it for?"

Pitch gave a malicious smile and says, "Do you know what ties family together? They say that bonds and loyalty bond each other, but that's all a lie"

The King of Fear holds up his hand and conjures a small tornado of black sand.

"It's power"

The door bursts open, revealing a panting viking guard holding a clipboard, "Sir...we-we've got a match...on the Guardian's power...There was another source across the Pacific"

Pitch looked at his asset with a smug expression, "See? Now that we know where he is, we know where the Guardians are. And we both know how much you love to hunt down Guardians. Don't you...Jokul?"

The asset, now known as Jokul, chuckles evilly, "When do I leave?"

"Tonight"


	20. Shoutouts!

Howdy strangers, I hate to tell you guys this, but it's not an update. This is a shout out to one of my closest friend, Magnusthered. He's writing spin-off of my story.

He thinks he's not as good of a writer, but in my opinion, everyone is a good writer if they have an imagination. So please, read his story, it's called GMAD:Shadows of Magnus.

Read his story, leave good reviews and keep believing in us. It makes us stronger.

See y'all real soon!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 17

Summary: Modern AU! The Big Four...Guardians of the World. They say that they protect they protect the world from Darkness. So where were they when it took over? Without them, we were the last line of defense if they disappeared, but even we weren't enough and we were forced into hiding. But now that time is over. It's time to fight. For our hopes. For our dreams. AND FOR OUR DRAGONS!

 **(A/N: Rated T for death, swearing and teenagers)**

 **(Story Begin)**

*CLING!*

*CLANG!*

*CLING!*

The sound of metal clashing metal rang throughout the training arena. Two pirate swords slammed into a sword with bandages wrapped around the hilt.

The wielder of the pirate swords was- surprisingly- a jolly man with a snow white beard and rosy red cheeks. This man is known as North. But he is commonly known as Santa Claus.

He was G.M.A.D's greatest swordsman and teaches all who wish to master sword forms. For example, he was training G.M.A.D's newest recruit, Shawn Kaijira.

And right now, he was getting beaten.

Shawn crashes into the ground with a grunt before flipping back to his feet. But before he could move, North was already on top of him.

Letting his instincts fill his body with adrenaline, he raises his blade to block the double strike. Countering, Shawn parries the pirate swords to the side before shoulder rushing into to North's balloon gut.

That proved to be useless as the old Guardian simply 'belly bumping' him away. Shawn soars through the air before flipping himself right and quickly landing on an invisible platform he purposely made a few feet off the ground.

North gave a booming laughter, "Excellent! Excellent! HAHAHAHA! Your body's reacting much quicker without your Dragon's Eye!"

Shawn simply sighs, "Yeah, I guess"

"What's wrong" North asked.

"No" he lies.

"Dude, are you seriously trying to _lie_ in front of Santa Claus?" Magnus asked as he and Dave were sparing.

"The Loki Spawn's right" Dave agrees as he throws knives at Magnus. The blue clad Guardian twists his staff and deflected all of them before spinning around in a full circle and balances the staff on his shoulders.

Out of one end, a lightning bolt shot out, hitting the dragon trainer square in the chest. Dave was sent sprawling into the ground.

"Lying to Father Claus is like lying to lie detector" Dave continues as he got up from the ground and dusted himself off, "you lie and you'll be in for a shock alright"

"Now tell me what is wrong" North asked concern.

"Well...I was thinking about getting a dragon" Shawn says.

Magnus looks at Dave with an unreadable expression, "Is that really a good idea? For as long as I can remember, dragon's were always violent around Shawn"

"But you've only know him for a week" Dave says, "how could you know?"

"Well Spike nearly killed him when I asked him to test him"

"Whispering Deaths are dangerous, ya know"

"A Night Flame nearly barbecued him at his grandfather's house"

"If somebody pulled a sword out of _your_ abdomen, wouldn't you want to barbecue them?"

"The first day he got here, he was crushed by Spike and Thane"

"It was your fault for tripping me"

"And on that same day, Stripes put him in a three day coma"

"...Stripes would do that to anyone Rebel meets"

"Let's not forget about the dragons going crazy the other day"

"Dragons are dragons"

"A Speed Stinger blew up your forge" Magnus depanned, "a newly born Speed Stinger the size of Nadder. That was in Shawn's bag. Blew up your forge"

"...I see your point" Dave says before turning his attention back to Shawn, "Maybe later"

"Why later?" a voice asks from atop the support beams of the ceiling. Looking up, the Guardians and saw Thoron sitting up there with Storm by his side.

"I'm pretty sure Shawn's more than capable of training a dragon" he says as he hopped down and lands right beside them, "And I've got the perfect one just for him"

"Seriously?!" The trio asked their leader.

"Walk with me"

 **(Line Break)**

Shawn and Thoron walked through the Circle and watch people enjoy themselves. Children were chasing Night Terrors, adults were riding dragons. Heck, even some were using magic to levitate rocks.

"I can't believe I've been missing out on all this" Shawn says. Thoron smiles as he takes off his fedora and tilts his head to the clear blue sky.

"Yeah, this is amazing" Thoron says, "however, this isn't real"

Shawn looks at him with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"To them, the Circle is their home full of laughter and happiness" the leader of G.M.A.D. continues as he kicked a ball back to a group of kids, "but the truth is that this is an illusion"

"We try to make sure they don't experience the pain we've seen, the suffering we've experienced, and the deaths...we'll never forget"

Shawn didn't know what to say. He was crying like a baby when his grandfather died. But his new friends have probably been through _much_ worse than he could ever imagine.

"I see that look in your eye, and I'm only gonna tell you this once" Thoron says seriously as he grabbed Shawn by the shirt tightly and pin him against the wall.

"Don't _ever_ give us Guardians that look" Thoron threatened as his eyes glowed dangerously white along with his scar, "cause we _hate_ _it_ when someone pities us. Do you understand?"

Shawn nods his head vigorously, causing Thoron to smile and drop him as if nothing happened. He puts his fedora back on and calls over his shoulder, "Good, now let's go get you a dragon"

Shawn sweats nervously and thought, _'These guys are insane'_

 **(Line Break)**

Jokul stood at the head of a ship as his and twelve more sail across the Pacific Ocean. He looked up at the black sky and scolds slightly.

"Sir" a scientist brought Jokul back to reality, "the magic power is glowing brightest it's ever been. It must mean we're here...but there's nothing"

"Tell me something doctor" Jokul began, "do the clouds look...odd to you"

The scientist looked up and answered, "No, sir. Why?"

"A minute ago, the clouds were so dark you couldn't see anything, right?"

"Sir?"

"Well now look forward, can you see the water clearly?"

The scientist took out a pair of binoculars and looked far out to see if the water looked clear. And he was shocked to see that it did.

"What could this mean sir?" The scientist asked as he turned to the asset, only to find that he wasn't there, "sir?"

 **(Line Breaks)**

Jokul places a hand on the cylinder holding the piece of Random's magic power.

"A piece always wants to be whole" he said before punching the glass, shattering it. From the container came a flaming orange wisp.

Then suddenly, it tried to zoom off. However, a black rope made of black sand caught it. Jokul was surprised that he was slowly getting dragged by the wisp.

With a grunt, he creates chains made of black sand and wraps it around the ships. He then connected the rope and chain together and let the wisp pull all the ships.

"A piece always wants to be whole" the asset repeats, "and it will do anything to be whole again"

 **(Line Break)**

"Incredible " Shawn whispers as he watches dragons fly around a the cave he and Thoron was in. Dragons of all classes, colors, shapes and sizes flying in harmony in such a small space.

"Oh this is nothing" Thoron says as he flipped a switch. The sound of machine works rang in Shawn's ears and the roof of the cave opens up like a blossom blooming in spring.

The dragons roared and flew out of the once concealed cave. Thoron tips his fedora and says "Good luck!"

Shawn blinked a we times, "Wait, what?" But before he could get an answer, he grabbed on to a Nadder's tail and took off with the rest of the dragons.

A growl was heard from behind Shawn, making him tense up. Turning slowly, he was met with a familiar pair of burning red, reptilian slit eyes. Shawn backed up slowly, accidentally tripping over a bucket of water. The said bucket of water flew in the air and landed on his head, drenching him and his clothes.

The dragon gave a warbled laugh, making Shawn grit his teeth in annoyance. Looking around, he grabbed another bucket of water and pours the water on the Speed Stinger.

The grey speedster gave an evil chuckle as the dragon stopped laughing. Grabbing the bucket, he smashes of on Shawn's head, breaking it in the process.

Shawn wines comically and rubs head before smashing a bucket on the dragons head. The dragon whines the same way. The two clash heads in comedic rage before they attacked one another.

 **(Line Break)**

Meanwhile, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout sat on the beach, watching the artificial sun set.

"Hey guys" Tuffnut started, "do you ever notice why the new kid's flames are grey and not any other color?"

"Who cares?!" Snotlout exclaimed, "his flames can't even burn anything"

"Yeah, but he still manage to knock you on your ass" Ruffnut chuckles evilly as her twin joins in. Snotlout huffs in annoyance, "His flames are useless! If I actually see his flames burn anything, then I will personally eat my own helmet!"

 ***BOOOOOOMMMM!***

The entire Circle shook, forcing everyone to stop what they were doing and look to the sky. Dave and Magnus stoppers sparing, Magic, Silver and Shira looked up from their books, Rocks and Rebel looked from playing with children, and Thoron, Midnight, Astrid and Bunny looked up from patrol spots.

The citizens stopped and gasp in a mixture of shock, awe and horror as the sky literally _burn_ away. And not just by any flames, by familiar cold grey flames.

The sky slowly became covered by a black blanket, darkening everything. People started backing away slowly as they saw multiple a fleet of ships make their way towards the beach the three trouble makers were on.

"Would you like some salt for that helmet?" Tuffnut asked his shocked friend.


End file.
